


Russian Roulette

by PandaFey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, BDSM, Body Modification, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Edible Body Paint, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/PandaFey
Summary: Steve is the lead escort in the gang, Hydra. It's run by Red Skull and his sons Brock and Jack. They're ruthless and terrible, but the Howling Commandos (part of the Russian Mafia) have other plans for them. The leader of them wants Steve's help to bring them down. Whether or not Steve chooses to finally leave the gang he's been with for ten years or stay with them his entirely his choice though.





	1. Red Skull's Doll and the Soldier

Steve shifted a bit on his feet. He had been standing on the corner for five hours now and was ready to go home. He was already an hour passed his time and he wasn’t even supposed to be out. Apparently, some other gangs had taken an interest in the Hydra omegas, so he was forced to be out every night now. He hated it.

Steve had been one of their “escorts” for nearly ten years now, since he was young. Male omegas were hard to come by and once Rumlow had found out Steve was desperate enough, he got him to join. He only slightly regretted it. 

Hydra, themselves, were only just coming into their own, having started not even a year before Steve joined. Red Skull had been working with the Russians for a while, but slowly grew his own gang. It wasn’t terrible, but they sure didn’t get along with The Howling Commandos. 

“Hey, honey. Got any time?” Steve looked up to see a middle-aged man in his car. It was decently nice, but probably not Steve level. He leaned on the window and smiled his gold lip ring flashing with the street light.

“I don’t know, whatcha looking for?” He recognized this man now. Alexander Pierce, some government official from what Steve remembered.

“I got two thousand dollars one me. How much that get me?” He leaned on the console and smiled.

“With me? An hour with room for tip. Any of the other girls, twice that.” He didn’t want Pierce honestly, he was always a bit forceful. Steve didn’t want that,but he honestly didn’t want that for the girls more. “I’ll do more though.”

“Any omega I want will do whatever I want and you know it.” He smiled as Steve swallowed and looked down. He knew damn well the omega wouldn’t have a choice when it came to what any of the buyers wanted.

“So, who’ll it be?” He arched his back a bit and bit his lip again back to his act. He motioned for Steve to get in and after giving the signal he hopped it. He leaned back and curled up a bit enjoying the warmth of the car.

He got to the usual motel down the street and walked into Pierce’s usual room. He wasn’t even in before being pulled against him. Pierce forced his face into Steve’s neck taking in his scent. Steve had stopped taking suppressants when he started this line of work. It made his scent for intoxicating to any alpha and he got him where he was now, the lead escort.

“So, what would you like me to do?” Steve looked back a bit and felt a hand graze just above his pants hem.

“Shut up.” Pierce’s alpha voice spread through the room and Steve found he couldn’t find his voice anymore. He hated it. “I don’t want you to do anything, you’re my little whore, got that?” Steve nodded and felt a hand grab him roughly and pull him to face him. “Did I say you could answer?” Steve did nothing. “That’s right, now strip and get on the bed.” 

Steve did so quickly and sat on the bed near the pillows. He knew what was coming and watched as he got his usual bag out. He was into some weird shit, though Steve knew he wasn’t in any real danger. Last time Pierce had done a bit too much damage on his thigh and had gotten a lesson in damaging Hydra property.

“Come.” Steve crawled over and got on his knees. He felt something around his neck and found it a bit hard to breathe. He bit his lip and saw Pierce glare. “Don’t do anything.” Steve stopped and just watched him. He hated this. He hated this so much, but this was one of the best clients. 

Pierce put a leash on the collar and pulled him down so Steve was scrambling off the bed to not hurt himself. He didn’t look up when he was there until Pierce jerked his head to collar rubbing against his gland causing him to whine a bit. 

“Open your mouth.” Steve did just that and looked at him. He saw Pierce undress and nearly choked when he pushed into his mouth. He felt a tears form a bit and waited for a command. “Now, don’t move.” He felt him move now and closed his eyes as Pierce forced himself down his throat. It went on for what seemed like forever, but he finally pulled off. 

“Good boy, my little whore.” He pet his hair and Steve wanted to lurch away. He hated his hair pet. “Get up.” He pulled the leash and he got up to choke a bit. Steve felt himself pushed down and Pierce leaned down on the edge of the bed. “I hate blue eyes.” Steve looked at him only to have something put on his eyes.

He was shivering and he knew that. Pierce was the worst. He felt him spread his legs and felt him not prep at all before slamming into him. Steve couldn’t help but arch a bit, but controlled himself to not move away. Maybe it was the command though? He didn’t know.

He heard him whispering little insults at him the whole time. Humiliation kink. That’s what Steve thought this was called. He hated it. He felt something scrape on his thighs. Sadism and knife play. He had always hated this. He still had scars from the first time he tried it. 

He didn’t register the beeping of his alarm at first. Not until Pierce grumbled and pulled out throwing something at Steve. He couldn’t move. He wasn’t told to. He was trembling still having reached his limit from the stimulation only to be forced to continue. He hated Pierce. 

“Get dressed, idiot.” He spoke from the other side of the room and Steve heard a door. “I’m leaving. You know the way back. Money’s on the table.” Steve didn’t open his eyes until he heard the door close and sure enough the money was spread out onto the table, like always.

He was sore and his throat hurt and he didn’t want to go back. He got dressed though and texted Rumlow.

Steve: Pierce came by. Done for the night. Pick up?

He sighed as he gathered the money and wiping away the tears he had shed during the encounter. He didn’t handle pain and he just wanted to go home. 

Rumlow: It’s almost five. Night’s over anyways. Walk to the meet up.

Steve cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to walk, but he got out anyways. Five was clean up time at the motel. He walked on the side of the road and soon got to the other girls. Rumlow was there already and looked at him to see his thighs to frown a bit. He knew there was blood. Not enough to leave a mark for more than a day or two, but enough.

“You didn’t stop him?” He spoke up and Steve looked at him exhausted.

“How would I have done that?” He saw his expression change a bit. “Sir.” Rumlow wanted them to call him sir. He forgot that sometimes. He looked at the girls to see pity and bit the inside of his lip. “I’ll try harder next time.” He got into the car and felt someone sit practically against him. 

“How you doing?” Peggy smiled at him and leaned against him a bit. He didn’t answer. “Got any weirdos?” No answer. She frowned a bit. “I made enough to pay our rent.” He looked at her and just nodded. “I’ll pay the landlord later today.” No answer.

They were the last to get home. Steve had to make sure the girls all got into the house safely and that meant they didn’t get home until nearly ten. He was beyond exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep until whenever they were woken up.

"I'll be here to pick you up at six." Rumlow spoke up and Steve felt his eyebrows raise. "You have a special night. There's a meeting and Boss wants you there. My dad doesn't pick hookers to attend often, so don't mess it up. Be pretty tonight." Steve groaned a bit as he winked and just went to his room. By that, of course, he meant the bed behind the blue curtain they had set up. 

Getting an apartment meant they needed actual jobs. The gang didn’t help house anyone, so most of the girls were in hotels. Steve and Peggy decided to share, which gave them a bit more money for actual things they wanted. It wasn’t all bad, but Steve sometimes wished he had more privacy. Especially, when one of the girls found their way into his room anyways.

“Finally, I thought you weren’t coming home.” Angie smiled up at him and set her phone down. Dottie was sprawled out on his bed too and honestly, he didn’t want to deal with whatever they were doing. 

He heard the door shut then and felt it as Peggy moved into the room. Why did he even bother setting up boundaries with these girls? She plopped down in between the two girls and they were now all smiling up at him.

“What?” He sat down beside the bed then and leaned on it his face pressed against the cheap sheets. He really should buy new ones, though Rumlow would just ruin them again. He sighed and looked at the girls.

"We got bored last night and came here. Me and Angie were off. But, now I hear you might need my beauty expertise." Dottie smiled and sat up. "Looks like ya need sleep first though."

“I’ve been up all night. Course I need sleep.” He crawled onto the bed then wincing as his shorts rubbed the lines Pierce had made. He hadn’t cleaned up yet and was just kinda glad they didn’t mention it. They never did though.

Peggy hugged him when he laid down and he soon had all three girls dog piling him. It helped him sleep somehow and he drifted off listening to them figure out his outfit for the day. 

He woke up to his alarm going off and the three girls giggling about something. He walked out to see not three, but five girls now. Becoming the lead escort honestly just meant you didn’t have any alone time. He looked at the two girls, Darcy and Sharon. 

Darcy was setting makeup along the counter and the others were looking through the drawers- his drawers. The wrong drawers at that.

“You know that’s my night stuff. My fancier stuff is over here.” He pointed to the suitcase he refused to unpack. He really didn’t have any room for it anyways. He pulled out American flag themed pants with a jacket matching. He hated it, but it showed his best assets.

“So, we were thinking. Dottie can do your makeup and Sharon can do your hair. We asked Darcy to bring her for that reason..” Peggy motioned to them as she spoke.

“So, you asked them to come early and just knew I’d have to say yes after they were here?” He saw her smile a bit and couldn’t help but smile himself. “Of course.”

He sat in the chair Dottie at set for him. He was nervous and honestly didn't want to go. The lead escort had to go to these meetings. Steve hadn't known why until he was bumped up and suddenly was shoved a shit ton of responsibility. 

Hovat, the last lead escort, had recently retired. She hadn't actually been an escort, more of a madam. She also had a daughter. She also didn't listen to the rules. Steve was the lead now. 

Peggy rested a hand on his thigh and smiled. "You okay?" They were all a bit worried and Steve nodded. He shook it off and smiled. They didn't need to know about Hovat.

“Just a bit nervous. First meeting and all.” 

“Well, you’re gonna look damn good.” Dottie smiled and practically sat on his lap to get started. He didn’t like much makeup, but Rumlow expected it from him. He hated it. He looked over to see the eyeshadow she chose to see reds and blues.

"I can't believe I have to go by Cap at this." Steve sighed as he held her brushing at his cheeks. They all had names for their work, his being picked by Rumlow. He thought it was funny with his jacket he be called Captain America. Steve hated it. 

"I can't believe you let Rumlow choose that name. I mean the guy chose his ma's last name for his own." Angie snorted then and took a drink of her soda. She was sitting on the dresser. Steve wasn't sure why. 

Dottie finished his makeup with red eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, and gems under his eyes. It actually looked good despite the terrible palette he had to work with. Sharon did his hair them and just finished teasing it when the door opened. 

 

The ride wasn’t terrible. Rumlow and Rollins mostly ignored him and they weren’t that far. Steve listened to music and tried to take a nap. It must have worked considering he was jostled awake by the car stopping.

“Are we there?” He looked around to see they were in a garage. 

“Yeah, get out first.” Rumlow pushed him out and he scrambled to not trip over the door. He waited and followed the two into a room where others were other seated. Great.

“Ah, I see Hydra actually showed up.” A somewhat large man spoke up as he leaned on the back of a chair across from theirs- at least he assumed the empty ones were theirs. He had a scar on his right eye and looked to be security, though no one was in the chair.

“Whiplash, shush.” A thick accent was the next think Steve heard. The owner begin a fairly attractive man. He wore a leather jacket and his long hair fell into his face despite being pulled back. He was sitting beside the biggest chair, also empty. 

Steve knew who he and the girl beside him were. Dr. Von Strucker's kids were well known. The older twins having left the gang, though it was rumored only one of them stayed in crime. It was rare for someone to do that. Scarlet Witch, half of the second twins, stayed with her father while the boy twin was sent away. Then there was his adoptive son, Winter Soldier. 

He didn't appear until he was grown. No one knew anything about him, though Steve could tell from the accent he wasn't from America. He ended up sitting right beside him (Rumlow and Rollins definitely did that out off fear he was sure.) Steve looked around at the others. 

The girl, Scarlet Witch, had her hair tucked back into a ponytail and wore a nice red leather dress with thigh high boots. She was messing with some kind of knife from what he could tell. 

He knew the other group, Ghost and Ronan. Ghost wore her outfit, which meant nothing of her was showing. She also didn't talk. Ronin looked like he was going to kill everyone. His hair hidden behind a hood and his eyes glaring daggers into everyone and thing he turned them on. He met Steve’s eyes and Steve was sure he would die right then and there. He looked away quickly and pulled his phone out. 

“You realize this is a damn meeting, right?” Rollins took his phone away.

"You realize it hasn't started yet, right?" He heard a small laugh from the Russians, probably Scarlet Witch. He put his legs up on the arm his back towards his colleagues. 

"Do you even know how to act decent?" Rollins glared as Steve waved him off smiling at the giggling witch. 

"Come on Cap, you really need to piss Rollins off like that?" Rumlow only spoke up then and Steve's face went blank. 

Everyone know who Cap was. It's why he hated that he had to use it at the meeting. 

"This little twink is the number one hooker of Hydra? The one everyone asks for at the Red Room?" Whiplash leaned forward and Steve found himself curling up on the chair. 

"Well, go ahead, tell them." Rollins laughed a bit as he spoke and Steve just nodded and glared at him. 

"Yeah, what of it?" That made Rollins stop. 

"You idiot! Don't disrespect him like that. " Rumlow nearly slapped him and Steve knew it. Couldn't risk damaging him though when he has to work the next night. 

Someone cleared their throat. They all turned to the entrance. Red Skull was the first to enter, his military like coat closed and he sat down. Sonny Burch followed wearing a white suit with pale pink accents. He sat in the chair Ghost and Ronan had been standing by. Mr. Hammer, Steve was sure of it, walked in wearing a dark suit shirt and dress pants. He sat where Whiplash was. 

It took a few minutes before the doctor came in. Dr. Von Strucker walked in like he owned the place, which Steve was sure he did. He owned everything and everyone in the room.

He wore a lab coat almost and had papers in his hand. He spoke in Russian and the soldier responded. Steve thought he had motioned to him, but that couldn't be. 

"Let's get this started." Strucker sat down and cross his legs before looking at Red Skull. "You've been busy. Ten years and you have collected quite a business. Drugs, weapons and prostitutes. I even hear you partnered with Red Room. I'm sure you remember that used to be the Commando's before we let it go."

"It's almost hard to believe." Hammer some up leaning back in his chair. Steve made sure to not change his breathing. He know this was coming and he didn't want to be involved.

"Well, like you said, I've been busy. I worked hard and everything I've done is in the guidelines. Are you mad, Hammer, because you recently lost territory perhaps?" Red Skull leaned on the table then and Steve shrunk even more. He caught the soldier's eyes and fought the urge to run. 

Hammer tightened his jaw and looked at him. He had lost only two blocks, nothing to really brag over. Still, the newest gang taking over the second oldest was still a feat. Steve didn't like the look in Hammer's eyes though. 

"Two blocks is nothing." 

"It's also not why we're here." Doctor spoke again dnd everyone looked at him. "We have heard rumors. Heard you've been doing things that aren't right in our book." He struggled with English still and Steve was sure no one was brave enough to point it out to him. 

"I assure you-"

"Cap, how old are you?" The soldier spoke up looking at him. He had been watching him, Steve noticed, for a little bit but he didn't expect that. 

"Excuse me?" Rumlow responded to him this time. 

"I didn't ask you anything. He's been there for you the whole ten years, but he looks in his early twenties, so how old are you?" 

"I'm actually twenty nine, but I get that a lot." Steve smiled at him and crossed his legs a bit. "I try my best." 

He didn't believe him fully and Steve just kept up the act. The rest of the meeting didn't have any interesting bits. That was until the end. 

"I'm just saying, Stark has, what, four maybe five escorts he took as minors. Maybe we should do something about that." Rollins spoke up and Steve started paying actual attention. He sat up a bit and noticed a glance from the soldier again. 

"He adopted them." Scarlet spoke up. 

"And that makes it better?" Rollins continued and Steve squirmed. "He got them from the Leviathan. You know what they do to them?" Rollins knew. In fact, everyone in Hydra knew damn well what happened there. 

"Fine, we'll investigate him starting tomorrow. For now, I think we're done." Doctor spoke and everyone shifted the air in the room relaxing now. Steve heard some Russian. "Did it go as planned or am I going to have to rent the boy?" 

Steve paled. He hadn't thought he would want him and he was looking forward to not working. He stretched a bit though his shirt going up to show his tattoo just under his naval. 

"He's not working for the night. Have him." He grabbed his arm and guided him a bit aggressively towards them. "I do have to run though." He followed the others out until Steve was left with the three. 

He didn't say anything and let the doctor just stare at him. He squirmed a bit and he walked around him examining him. 

"Soldier, take him back with you. I think he'll be fine to go and not just a hotel." He spoke and Steve waited for them to get up before doing the same

Winter Soldier walked over and put his arm on Steve's back lightly. He guided him to the door and Steve didn't realize he wanted him to move at first. He was so soft about it. 

"Where are we going?" He spoke up im the car. He had been guided to sit beside him, the witch across from them. 

"We're going home. You'll be his guest for the night. I'm Wanda by the way." She smiled and held her hand out for Steve to take. He did lightly and smiled back. 

"I'm Steve." He turned to the soldier then. 

"Bucky." He wasn't interested in him from what Steve could tell. Sure enough, he spent the whole ride ignoring Steve and let him talk about whatever with Wanda. 

"It was fun meeting you. I have to go though so have fun." She smiled and Steve forced one out. This was his job not some fun night." She was gone when he got out of the car and Bucky held his hand tighter this time. 

"Stay close." He pulled him close and started waking. The door led into the lobby and Steve actually stopped to gawk at it. 

It looked something too fancy to be in New York. The lobby was two stories big with the second floor roped off and overlooking the first. The walls were painted gold with pictures that looked far too old to not be in a case hung. 

"You live here?" Steve just couldn't believe it. He noticed Bucky give him a weird look. 

"You don't think the son of Dr. Von Strucker wouldn't live somewhere nice? I mean it's not the top floor like him, but it's still nice. Don't have neighbors." He went to an elevator and pulled a key out to open it. 

It took a little bit to get there and Bucky didn't say anything while they waited. The ride up was the same and Steve was beginning to worry a bit.

"So, what do you want with me?" Steve leaned toward him a bit as he smiled looking up as he patted his eyes a bit. Bucky didn't look at him. 

"Honesty." He turned then and looked him up and down, something Steve usually didn't get shy about. But he found himself trying to cover himself a bit at his gaze. 

"Honesty?" He followed him as he moved to end up in the bedroom. Bucky didn't even hesitate to undress and Steve just kinda stood there. "Do you want me on the bed, Sir?"

"Don't call me sir." It wasn't alpha voice, but Steve felt more powerless against his voice then ever before. "Call me Bucky… and yes you can lay there after you change into something more comfortable."

"I don't-" he was hit with some clothes and quickly changed into the old shirt he was given. He set his things in the corner and laid down on the bed. He was shoved to the other side and looked at Bucky glaring a little. 

"Why don't you show that annoyance more often? You basically became a doll around Schmidt." He looked at him his head resting on the pillow. 

"I- what do you mean a doll?" 

"You would have let that man do whatever he wanted. You even let him give you away for a whole night no pay." He moved onto his arm that was covering by the sleeve and glove. 

"It's my job. Why is your arm covered like that?" He noticed Bucky glance down and frown. "I didn't mean-"

"Tell you what, you answer a question honestly and I'll answer one back. Good? Nothing leaves this room." He pulled Steve close now and he felt his face actually heat up a bit. He nodded softly and Bucky smiled a bit.

"So, why do you act like a doll?" He ran his hands through Steve's hair and he felt like his brain was going to short out. He liked it. "Well?" He gripped his hair then and Steve looked at him. 

"Have to. 'S part of the job." He pressed his face against him so he couldn't see him. "Don't wanna get in trouble."

"Mmm… want me to answer about my arm?" He moved to sit up as Steve nodded. "Nothing goes outside this room right?" Another nod. 

Bucky smiled half heartedly and took the glove off. He showed Steve the metal hand before pulling it up top reveal the whole arm was the same. 

"Holy shit." Steve couldn't help but touch it. The cold shocked him a bit, but he just ran his hand up it and looked up. "What happened?" 

"Only one question at a time. Now, what do you think of Stark?" Of course, he knew Steve was faking that. He had tried his hardest to not to show his distaste for the others talking about Stark like that, but it was hard sometimes. 

"He's a good guy. He actually adopts the kids. He started with Peter a few years back. He'd only been seventeen and Tony wanted some fun. He got him in the room and asked him immediately how old he was. Next thing you know Peter's bought and Tony starts making it a habit to check for underage kids." Steve watched Bucky for any change in attitude, but nothing showed. 

"My turn right?" Bucky didn't wait for an answer and started rubbing Steve's back as he moved a little closer. Steve didn't actually hate this. "I was in the army. Got hurt during a mission and Strucker helped me with the arm." He was distant when he spoke. He was hiding something. "Why do you know Peter so well?" 

"Tony found him in the Leviathan. Rumlow sometimes goes there to look for anyone too abused and buys them. Saw him there." Steve could feel his gaze on him even without looking up. It wasn't a lie and it wasn't against the guidelines. 

"When did they bring you on as an escort?" He moved do he was positioned on his elbow and looked down at Steve. 

"It's my turn, besides am I only here to answer questions?"

"Depends and now you can answer." He smirked and god Steve hated it. He looked at him as he pulled Steve almost under him. He nuzzled his neck close to the scent gland. Steve hated it. 

"My mother got sick when I was thirteen. Didn't take long after that." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't like being open about this, but he had promised Bucky the truth. He didn't like Bucky tensing up either. 

"I didn't ask that." He moved to kiss his jaw softly. "Tell me, baby boy." He used the voice again. Not the alpha voice, but Steve felt compelled to answer.

"My father gave me to them when I was fourteen. Omegas are good money. I was with the Leviathan until I turned eighteen and was moved to Hydra. 

"You said you were at the Leviathan until you were legal?" What was the purpose of this question? Steve couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah." 

"When did they buy you though?" Bucky watching him like prey. Steve swallowed very carefully then and shook his head. He seemed to notice Steve didn't want to share anymore because he softened. 

He kissed his neck then and Steve parted his lips. Bucky started running a hand up his shirt Steve relaxed. He couldn't do this part. He knew this part. He wasn't used to questions. Conversation during these didn't happen.

"How old are you?" He spoke up and Steve almost didn't hear him. "Real age." That voice again. Steve moved to tilt his head back. 

"Twenty-three." He felt Bucky stiffen a bit and he ran a hand through his hair. "You- you okay with that?" He hated stuttering. 

"Yeah." He nipped his neck then and Steve finally let the breath he was holding out. He pulled him on top and wrapped his legs around him his.

"Is this what you want?" Steve tilted his head and smiled feeling Bucky press against him softly. 

"No sex tonight." He kissed his neck again and Steve honestly thought he misheard him. What alpha didn't want sex? 

Bucky proved to be telling the truth as they spent the rest of the night either making out or talking about meaningless things. Maybe Bucky was the type to take it slow? He had people like that, though they usually only bought the cheap girls. He was meant for one purpose and it wasn't talking.


	2. Drugs, Sex, and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really don't actually edit this, since I wrote like ten chapters back to back, so sorry if some things are messed up!
> 
> Also, there are some trigger warnings for abuse, sexual abuse, and all that. So, sorry about that as well and I hope it doesn't upset anyone too bad! I promise it gets better.

Steve woke up to see he was alone in the room. He heard voices though and went to find their source. He saw Wanda first and a blond man next. 

"Can I help you?" The man didn't jump at Steve's yelp, but the talking stopped. Great. 

"Steve? Oh, you're still here!" Wanda smiled as she walked over and hugged him. "Vis, this is Steve. He's one of Ja-Bucky's' friends." She smiled and Steve actually saw emotion on the man's face now. She lead Steve to the kitchen and he saw Bucky and the blonde were actually making food. 

"Guess you two had fun? The little guy reeks off you." The blonde looked him over while he spoke and Steve forgot he was wearing Bucky's shirt. At least, the other alpha wouldn't do anything with him wearing it. He found himself balling his hands into the hem.

"Good. Clint, Steve. Steve, Clint. Do you like tacos?" Bucky walked over and grabbed his hands softly. He kissed the scent gland on his neck just under his ear. "You okay?" He whispered so low Steve almost didn't hear him. 

"Yeah, just…" he nuzzled Bucky's neck scenting him now. "Yeah." He felt Bucky smile and couldn't help but make one too.

"Aw, ain't that cute. Tash is gonna tease you so bad when she gets back." Clint smiled at them and set the table. 

"Who's Tash?" Steve looked at the three as he was pulled to a seat beside Bucky's. Wanda and Clint sat across. 

"She's my girlfriend, not to be confused with my wife. That's Laura." Clint stuffed the taco in his face and Steve was just confused.

"You're cheating on your wife?" Steve saw Bucky smirk a bit as he ate- his food not in a taco but a plate. Wanda laughed as she ate her taco. 

"Nah, she knows. We started a poly relationship about three years ago. Laura saw the way I was with Tash and was like 'hey babe go for it. Hell see if she wants to join.' The rest is history. Married twelve years, dating Tash for three and the girls been dating for two." He finished the taco then and started on the other. 

"Oh." Steve picked at his food a bit, but only managed to get down one taco before the others finished. Clint gladly took the leftovers he had though. He liked him. 

"Guess you need to go home? It's already eleven and I'm guessing you have to work tonight?" Bucky was looking at him, so Steve was sure he didn't notice the glance from Clint, Vis turning to look at him or Wanda frowning into her drink. 

"Where you work?" Clint handed his plate to Vis. Steve bit his lip. God, he hated this question. 

"He works at a bar. Poor thing goes in at eight and doesn't get home until nearly three. Right?" Bucky smiled at him as he nodded. 

"Lately, it's been later though. I get home around four thirty maybe five. Busy nights." He shrugged and looked around the way to empty room. Black and white with metal furniture. It didn't even have a window. 

"Sounds cool. Maybe you can mix us some drinks sometime." Clint smiled, he seemed to actually buy it. Steve didn't know how to mix drinks though. 

"He's the waiter." Bucky had all the answers and Steve smiled at him. "Now, you need to meet up with Stark and Wanda needs to get to school. See you another time." He stood up and pulled Steve along with him. Not as hard as Pierce, but Steve couldn't tell if it was aggressive or not. Not like it mattered though. 

"Thank you for that, but you didn't have to lie." Steve started getting dressed as he spoke and he could feel Bucky's stare as he did. 

"I'm not going to tell them what you do. Wanda has already agreed to not share and my father doesn't care what I do. I'm not doing it for you, but I will be arranging for you to come over once a week. What day would you prefer? It would be all day and night." He talked professionally like it was a business transaction and when it came to Steve is kinda was. 

"My best days for work are Friday, Saturday, and Thursday weirdly enough. I only get like two people on Tuesdays." He saw him move his jaw slightly as he thought.

"Tuesdays then. That means you have tonight and tomorrow then I'll see you again, got it? And wear something less patriotic." He grimaced at Steve's outfit then and honestly Steve was sure no one would blame him. 

"Okay, do I leave now?" Steve watched him now. He walked over and put a hand on his back rubbing it slightly. 

"I'll get you a ride home. Or would you prefer I take you?" He kissed his neck lightly and Steve shivered a bit.

"I don't want to bother you." Steve could have whimpered when Bucky moved away. He smirked as he looked through his drawers. 

"Take this card. Has my number on it and don't be afraid to call me if something comes up. Don't let anyone know you have it though." He handed him a card. Completely black with silver embossed numbers. No name either. "I'll see you Tuesday, now go to the basement floor." He not so gently shoved him towards the door and Steve quickly left. 

Steve didn't get home until noon and didn't get up until almost six. His night went normal. He got six customers- nearly six thousand dollars- and only one of them had tried to start an issue. Pietro quickly dealt with it though. 

"Can't believe the guy tried to not pay." Pietro was counting the money while Steve struggled to get warm. The other girls had gone home, but it was Sunday night and that meant they had to count up three earnings for the week. 

It also meant Steve had to take all the girls home, get the money, then come back and stay to make sure nothing was wrong. Now, he had to sit in the cold warehouse waiting for Pietro to count thousands of money. He hated it. 

"Can't believe you broke his jaw. You know he's a tv priest right?" Steve swung his leg as he rested on one of the crates. Pietro was only half done and it was almost eleven. 

"Guess mass is going to have to wait. Got ten thousand so far. Only got four girls and you left." He didn't stop and honestly Steve was glad to work with him. He was three fastest counter in the gang. 

"So, I met the leaders yesterday. Burch, Hammer, and Von Strucker. I met the Winter Soldier and Scarlet Witch too." Steve jumped as Pietro dropped the stack of money cursing. "Sorry, that's kinda a shock."

"Yeah, yeah. Got two thousand in my hand though." He set it on the table and started gathering the money thrown about. Steve got the stuff on the floor before hopping back on the crate. "So, tell me about them."

"Well, Winter Soldier was given me for the night. The witch is pretty cool. I kinda would like to be friends if in different roles." He sighed and handed him the money. He started counting again and smiled. 

"Bet you two would be good friends. Heard she's friendly." He soon finished and got to the big stack, his stack. "Can't believe one of them paid in fucking twenties." He grumbled a bit then as he counted and Steve got on his phone. 

He was midway through a level on his fighting game when Pietro leaned back in his chair. He put his phone away and saw Rumlow walking in. He looked pissed and like he was heading straight for Steve. 

"What the hell did you do last night, you little whore!" He grabbed Steve by the collar and pulled him off the crate so he was on his toes. 

"What do you mean?" Steve was panicking. Fuck, he hated when Rumlow got mad. 

"You got that damn soldier to want you every Tuesday! That makes us lose sales and my dad is pissed. He wants to see you tomorrow. Tonight you go to Red Room. Got a special last minute show." He smiled and Steve just paled. He hated the Red Room. 

"I should get home then." He tried to wiggle free only to be thrown onto the ground. He hit the corner of the crate and arched his back in pain. "Fuck!"

"You're off tomorrow." He took the money and left then. The door shut before Pietro helped Steve up. He was frowning and Steve didn't look him in the eyes. 

"Take care." He let go them and Steve left as quickly as he could. He took the bus and tried to ignore the catcalling. His heart was coming soon and he knew it was obvious. He had maybe a week or two. He put his jacket hood up and his headphones in. 

He got a shake on his way home. The girls were all passed out, empty bottles on the floor. They did this sometimes. Steve didn't though, he didn't trust anyone enough to drink more than a glass. 

He slept on the cot, his bed too crowded for him. He barely slept that night. Too anxious to sleep, but too tired to do anything useful like clean. 

"Someone get the door!" A muffled voice came from his room. He groaned and got it to see Rumlow. 

"Is it time to get ready?" Steve rubbed his eyes and let him in. The girls filed out to the makeshift living room. Peggy, Darcy and Dottie.

"Starting early. Got ten minutes." Rumlow went outside then. "Darcy, you're joining Steve at the room tonight." 

The girls scrambled to get ready and Steve just stood there for a moment. He eventually decided it was best to get ready. He picked a maroon outfit. Leather shorts and a faux corset that was just too tight to be comfortable. He wore a jacket over it and boots. 

He didn't bother with his hair much just ran some gel into it to spike it up. The other girls chose neon colors, Darcy with pink themed. 

"A little flashy for the Red Room." He put on a leather choker- red, white and blue. He had to wear that. Darcy had one with words 'meow' on it. Steve hated this. Darcy did too.

"Get in the van." Rumlow helped them only to push Steve roughly. "Get in faster." 

Steve got in the seat to have Rumlow sir beside him. The van was lined with seats and had a curtain so no one could see in. The floor was covered in faux fur to make it slightly easier too.

"On the floor." Easier for this. Steve got on the floor between Rumlow's legs. He knew the drill, just didn't want to in front of the girls. "Go on."

Steve knew the drill. He knew to unzip his pants, knew to brave himself to accidentally use teeth, knew where the bumps were on the road, knew when to pull off, knew when to go deeper, knew when it was almost over and knew where to get the stuff to clean up. 

He knew the drill. 

The Red Room wasn't open yet. Steve and Darcy were dropped off and they almost ran into the back. People weren't nice when omegas were dressed like they were. 

The backroom smelt of sex and heat. Someone was either closer than Steve was or just coming off of it. Honestly, they should be home when like this, but this wasn't the kinda work you get to stay home from. 

"Oh look, good ol' Cap is back early." One of them, nearly too young to be here, smiled. He knew her.. Blink? He was sure she went by that. 

"Shut up." Polaris, he was sure of it, commented next. She put her headband on, the metallic color complementing her dark green hair. Most of the girls dyed their hair here. 

"Oh, you must be from Hydra. I'm Oktober. I'm still a bit new, but Rollins said to find you for help." She smiled, her blonde curls practically bouncing as she walked over. She was wearing a tight leather suit that was zipped only an inch under her navel. 

"Yeah, I'm Cap. I'll stay with you for the night unless I'm busy. I'll send Kat here if I get taken." He motioned to Darcy, who was currently adorning a cat tail and ears. They got into their characters here. 

It took him about twenty minutes to explain the rules, but she seemed to be a natural at this. She was about the same age though and he was a bit confused as to why she was here so late. 

"Go over the rules again." Steve heard the doors opening and the other girls go up front. 

"One, stay near you incase I have an issue. Two, take the money to the middle locker and put it in the envelope with my name. Three, the customers can do whatever they want as long as it's not too bad. That isn't free." She had a small, almost Russian accent. 

Steve nodded and headed out sliding his jacket off onto the floor just inside the back room. He heard people calling him the minute he walked through. 

The lights were flashing and it was crowded as hell. He heard alphas howling and calling over the girls. It was only eight and they had into four until the place closed. He hated these nights.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't you two join us over here." A man called over, obviously on a business trip. Steve held Oktober's hand and went over to slide into the booth. 

"Hey, fellas, having a good time?" He smiled and leaned over feeling the one beside him pull at his lower back. 

"Now that you're here. How much for you in that room though?" He pointed top the private one.

"Only two hundred for a whole hour. Each person though." He smiled and moved to get on his lap. "Sound like something you'd like?" He smiled and the alpha moved to lead him in. 

He paid for two hours and set the money on the counter. He got some drinks while Steve waited. He offered him the drink and Steve hesitated. 

"Drink it." It got hot, too hot. Steve knew alpha voice and knew he had no choice. He hesitated, but drank it all. "You'll get your money. But, I just don't like having to see that serious face when I want to have fun." 

There wasn't anything against drugging them. Steve knew as long as they paid nothing would happen. A timer started when they entered the room, someone watching in the back. Steve just had to wait. 

It was getting foggy in the room. 

He closed his eyes and held his hands force upwards. He felt hands on his hips. His hands were handcuffed, nice leather ones that didn't hurt. He the lube first, the cold sensation sending chills to his sensitive skin. What drug was this?

He felt stretched then, must of started. He didn't fight and could smell his slick. He hated this. He was sure he did, but that didn't stop the pleasure from forcing the sounds out of him. Did he hate this?

He opened his eyes then and he was panting from the pleasure. He could swear he knew what the pill was. What was it? 

"Fuck!" He came hard and the guy didn't stop. Steve felt the knot forming and couldn't stop it. He could feel the thrusts getting stronger and all he could do was move his legs so he hit his spot harder. He was a whore. He had to like this. 

The knot formed and the man panted leaning over a bit. Did he wear a condom? Did it matter? Steve counted the minutes. 

It took ten minutes for him to leave and only two for the next guy. Steve was lost in either drugs or preheat lust. He wasn't sure though. 

The man said he had to wait. There was a line. He was popular. It took the guy almost an hour to finish. 

Next guy, half that. Next, two girl alphas shared him. He lost count after that, but he soon heard someone yell for the last call. Was it already four? 

Steve was numb. Going through the motions without feeling it anymore. He was sure he looked bad, but he deserved it. He liked it right? Right? 

"Jesus." The lights turned on and he saw green. His wrists were free and then the green moved away. Polaris. 

"Drugs." He managed one word, hoarse from the night. She nodded and covered him in a blanket before helping him to the other side of the door. It was brighter, but empty. He had grabbed the money and he made a decent amount. 

"How long was he in there?" Blink frowned looking at his state. She was with Darcy, who looked horrified. She didn't look bad, but worn still. Red Room did that. 

"He left me within the first hour." Oktober chimed in. "I didn't see him after that." He fell to the floor and heard someone yelling. He felt strong arms around him, picking him up. 

"Who worked the rooms tonight?" Was that Banner? He looked up as he was set down. "Fuck, get him water." 

He drank the whole glass and tried to figure things out. Girls were leaving, Polaris was watching Banner yell at someone. Darcy and Oktober were beside him. Then, she walked in. Andrea Von Strucker, the daughter of the Russian mob boss that abandoned him long ago. 

"Did they continue to pay?" She had a thick accent and a velvet dress down to get ankles with a slit up to her thigh. She was beautiful and a beta. Powerful in this line of work. 

"Yes, ma'am. Different person every hour." The person in charge saw her motion to leave and ran out. She stalked over to where he was and bent down. 

"Then no rules were broken. He's a bit bruised up is all." She looked him over and smiled. "Right boy?" 

"Yes ma'am." Steve nodded and she walked away. 

"Hulk, don't you dare cross that line again. They pay they stay. That's all you do. I'm sure you can think of what will happen if you don't listen." She left then and everyone was silent. 

"What would happen?" Oktober spoke up and Polaris snorted. "What?"

"Why'd you join this gang?" Steve spoke up drinking more water. 

"I'm from Russia. Needed help getting settled." She learned forward. 

"You wouldn't get it then." Polaris got her things then tossed her money at him. "Here's my share." She slammed the door then. 

They heard a car drive up, the usual engine stutter of the Hydra van. They went out, Steve holding all the money, and filed in. He handed it to Rumlow then and got on his phone. He thought about texting Bucky, but he couldn't. They monitor his phone. 

They dropped the few girls off. Darcy was the last being dropped off at a rather nice house. She lived in a sorority house that was known for the girls being out all night. It made it easy for her to do her job without much issue. College also was a good excuse for her to take a day off. Red Skull thought her major would be useful. 

"You missed my exit." Steve watched as his tiny motel passed by. Rumlow smiled sped up. "Did you hear me?"

"Boss wants you right away." 

Steve groaned and laid down. His head was throbbing, his mouth dry. He wanted to change clothes and fix his hair. He wanted to soothe his bruises and let Peggy know he was okay.

He woke up to rolling off the seat and got up in time to be pulled out of the van. He saw Red Skull waiting by the door and looked down nervous. 

"Look at me." His alpha tone was strongest among the gang and both Steve and Rumlow looked right at him. "Rumlow, leave. Steve, inside." They followed his commands and Steve found himself alone in the living room of Schmidt's.

"I'm sorry." He fell to ground from the slap he got. He whimpered and tried to crawl away. He grabbed his ankle and yanked on it. He twisted onto his back and looked up at Schmidt. 

"Shut up. Think of your mother." He had to. He couldn't say a damn thing and memories flooded his mind out of his control. He felt the tears and bit his lip. 

"She was sick and I helped you. Is this how you repay me?" He leaned down pulling his hair until her was on good knees. "Answer me."

"No sir." It came out like a sob, but it was enough for him. 

"Get up." He waited and started walking downstairs. "Follow me."

The basement. Steve hated the basement. A dark room full of punishments. He had been in all of the contraptions and honestly he didn't know which one was worse. 

"You have until ten in the morning until someone comes to get you from here. Now pick one." Not a command. Steve looked around and felt his lungs shrinking. He looked at his leader then and shook his head. "Bad move."

He pushed him into the wall then and Steve stumbled trying not to fall. He pulled him into a coffin like box. Steve put his hands into the holes on top and felt the cuffs, metal and painful. 

"I'll be back." He slammed the door shut and Steve felt the sides touch him. He felt like he could barely breathe between his arms painfully above his head and only having the air holes. 

Steve did the only thing he know to do. He started counting. 1… 2… 3…

107… 108…109…

His arms were sore and the drugs wore off now. 

367…368...369…

He was hungry, iit was dark, his arms hurt. 

1,300...1,301...1,302…

His stomach was making noise, his legs sore, arms in pain, lungs sore. 

10,357… 10,358… 10,359…

He was crying, his stomach hurt, arms numb, legs throbbing. 

24,974...24,975...24,976…

His stomach felt like it was shrinking and his hands were cold. He couldn't cry anymore. 

46,566...46,567...46,568…

He counted. He didn't feel. He counted. 

64,800… 64,801...64,802…

The door opened. Steve closed his eyes at the light and held his hands be released from the cuffs. It hurt to move, but his arm was forced down as he was drug upstairs. He was tossed into the guest room. He was exhausted. 

He wobbled to the bed and laid down falling asleep right away. 

"Get up! You have an hour." The words cut through the sleep deprived mind of Steve Rogers. 

He sat up and nearly fell over. He hadn't eaten in over a day. He didn't have time. He looked in the dresser for clothes and found jeans with the hand symbol on them. He put them on the bed and found a short that was cut at the top to hang over his shoulders. Luckily, most of the girls wore the same size. He had to wear slip on shoes though. He didn't like them much. 

He needed a shower and walked into the room to see the wall lined with mirrors. He looked terrible. Bags under his eyes, bruises on his torso, face, back, wrists. The cuts were mostly healed by now, but he had bite marks from last night. He had to wear the short eighth his right shoulder covered. 

He didn't have makeup. He did have bracelets and jewelry to cover up. He didn't look good after the shower, he didn't even feel clean, but he didn't smell like all the other alphas. 

He heard the car and went to the living room to see his bag full. He grabbed it before running out. Clint was the one he ran into, about to knock apparently. 

"Sorry, is it just you?" Steve didn't look at him. Clint took his bag. 

"I have to pick up the others on the way. You-" 

"Let's go." He went to the car and was surprised to see Clint open it for him. He opened the window between the back too and Steve listened to the music drifting off.

"He don't look good, Buck. I think he needs a doctor or something." The voice spoke up and Steve sat up. He was alone in the car, the back door open. He went to look outside and saw Bucky and Wanda. 

"Oh God." Wanda saw him first and moved closer. Steve practically threw himself back to avoid her. A bit of an overkill though. "I think he needs an alpha." 

"Move." Bucky was in view and Steve was very aware of his state and his smell. "Shit. Wanda block the back and spray that scent shit up there you have." 

He heard rustling and the window was up. He saw Bucky getting in and scrambled to the other side. He was getting into heat. He had to avoid alphas. Had to. 

"Call whoever you need to and tell them you can't work this week." Bucky watched him as Steve nodded. Not a command, but he felt the want to follow it. 

"Brock? Um, I'm going into heat. Can't, uh, make it. Fuck. Can't do it. Call last day." He couldn't breathe. His arm hurt still. He fucking hated this. 

"Fine." Rumlow hung up. He dropped the phone and tried to focus on his breathing. It was all foggy and he just wanted to be warm and cuddle and he was cold and alone. That couldn't change. 

"We're almost to my house. Wear this." He gave him his jacket. He got out when the car stopped and Steve followed him through the hotel. Wanda right beside him. Fuck he thought he had more time. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Wanda was looking at him, but Bucky was the one that answered. 

"It's fine, I think I can handle it from here. Clint, can you help bring the bags up." He moved Steve to the corner as Clint went on the one opposite him with several bags. 

The ride was awful. Bucky was breathing slowly almost robotically and Clint was trying not to breathe at all. Steve tried to calm down, texted Peggy what was happening and tried to distract himself from the alphas. 

Clint ran out of the elevator and disappeared. Bucky held Steve's hand and was gentle in guiding him into the apartment. 

"Want some sleep?" He looked down at him and Steve nodded. "Okay, go to my room and I'll be here okay?" Steve nodded and went to the room without question. 

Steve didn't want to sleep in his clothes. He stripped down into his underwear and wrapped himself in the jacket Bucky had given him. He fell asleep right away.


	3. Heats and Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to make this a series and the next part will focus on some of the minor characters of the story!

Steve was weird when he woke up. He had felt like this before. Him, but not really. Usually closer to his heat. Now, he was in one and luckily was during the off part. Probably due to not eating enough. 

He stretched and slowly got out of bed sore as shit. He zipped the jacket up and put the hood up liking the smell. He was safe. He shook his head and put the hood back down. He couldn't afford to think like that.

"Bucky?" He heard voices and followed them to see Bucky on the phone. He put a finger to his lips, but motioned for Steve to come in. He went to him and sat on the office desk making sure not to mess anything up. 

"I'll have to call you with more details later. I have something on my desk that needs my attention." He hung up before the other person had a chance to say anything. "How are you?"

Steve wanted to say something. He didn't know how to explain what he wanted. His mind was fuzzy and Bucky just made it worse. 

"Hungry." He looked at Bucky as something seemed to ding in his head. He smiled softly and nodded. "Can we eat?" He bit his lip a bit before Bucky pulled it gently away with his thumb. 

"Of course, what do you want?" He pulled out his phone and Steve shrugged. "Okay, here's some apps. Pick whatever you want." 

He looked through before finding a regular fast food place. He ordered before giving it back. Bucky tapped a bit and then put it away. 

"Fifteen minutes. Want to wait in the living room?" He moved to carry Steve when he nodded. He sat him on his lap and Steve moved to straddle him. He scented him and relaxed. He liked this. 

"I had a bad night." He nuzzled him now and felt a blanket over him. "Mmm heat's here."

"I know, I could smell it before." Before? Steve had to think to remember what he meant. He sat up a bit. 

"What time is it?" He looked around for a clock. 

"Only two, still Tuesday. You didn't actually sleep that long." He ran a hand over Steve's wrist. It was bruised and he didn't want anyone to touch it. He couldn't bring himself to pull away. 

"'S nothing." Steve managed and laid back against Bucky. "Just in cuffs too long." He nuzzled him again. "Mhmm."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Bucky smiled a little and Steve couldn't help but do the same. It tightened his bruised cheek a bit, but he didn't care. 

"Can we watch a movie?" Steve didn't want to talk. He just wanted an alpha to cuddle and movies and food. Lots of food. Bucky gave him the remote and let him search through the options. He chose Justice League Unlimited. Not a movie, but good enough. 

The doorbell rang and Bucky left him just enough to come back with several bags. Steve had ordered this much? He couldn't have. Bucky set up the table and Steve knew he hadn't ordered it all. Bucky looked over at him when he was done. 

"Omegas like to snack right?" Steve nodded softly and grabbed the sundae. "Good, eat as much as you want." Steve was barely listening as he finished the sundae. 

Omegas were supposed to eat a lot during their heats, they burned more than double than normal. Steve lost weight every time. Now, he had a table full of food to eat and an alpha to help. Steve froze for a second. He didn't have an alpha. 

"Can I sit beside you?" He asked softly like Steve would run if he spoke normally. Steve nodded softly and Bucky made a plate and sat beside him. 

Steve ate for maybe five minutes before he took a break. He nuzzled Bucky, who was just finishing too. He straddled his lap when he let him and Steve felt him grab his hips. 

"All full?" Bucky had self control. Steve had realized that when he wasn't immediately jumped at the scent of him. Even now he knew the whole place smelt of his heat. He could tell Bucky had closed all the apartment openings. 

"Mhmm, wanna cuddle." He nuzzled him again loving his scent. "Smell good." He got a chuckle then. 

"Yeah, I bet any alpha would right now." His voice was so smooth. Steve wanted to listen to it all day. He shook his head. 

"No, not like you." Steve watched Bucky just stare in response and covered his mouth with the sleeve of the jacket. Bucky smiled then. 

"We'll cuddle and watch this show okay? You can snack all you want and when you feel better we'll have a grown up talk okay?" Grown up talk? Steve wasn't sure what he meant, but he liked the other stuff so he nodded. 

They ended up watching the whole season, Steve actually crying a bit away the more serious moments. He couldn't stand Bucky being away. His mind blanking besides the show, cuddles, and alpha. 

So, when the tv turned off he wasn't happy. He pouted up at Bucky who gave an apologetic look. He moved some hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. 

"It's nine at night. We should take a shower and go to bed. We'll watch more in bed?" He had a new tone in his voice and Steve loved it. He nodded and got up.

"I showered earlier." He bit his lip again and followed Bucky to his room. 

"Well, I'll take a quick shower and be back." He left to go to the bathroom and Steve panicked. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid, but he was alone. He didn't want to be alone. "Come in here." 

Steve didn't hesitate and Bucky was in a towel. He handed him his shirt and even helped Steve change into it. He kept the shower door open and Steve could see his shadow through the stained glass. He curled up and rocked a bit. He played a game on his phone before Bucky got out. He didn't notice at first, but he had walked out of the bathroom. Steve didn't actually notice until he was back in pajama pants and holy shit this man was a snack!

"Ready for bed?" There was the voice Steve liked and he nodded happily. He snuggled up close to Bucky and felt him rub his back. He fell asleep before the theme song even ended. 

"Steve, Steve. Wake up." A girl's voice woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Wanda smiling down at him. He smiled back before getting hit with the heat wave- Peggy's words not his. 

"Ah, fuck." His abdomen physically hurt from how fucking horny he was. He found himself blushing a bit, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Where was Bucky? Steve panicked then. 

He had woken up in Bucky's bed. He checked his neck fo find no marks and relaxed a bit. Fuck, this was stupid. He didn't even remember why he acted like he did the day before. 

"Bucky's getting some of your stuff for the week. You went full heat yesterday and he figured you wouldn't want to try and make it home. All our drivers are alphas…" 

"Thanks, but he's an alpha. How can I be here without him doing something?" He moved so she could sit down. 

"What did he do yesterday?" She tilted her head and Steve thought about it. He had taken care of him, fed him, didn't lay him be alone. "That's why. He's one of the good ones, promise." 

Bucky didn't get back until an hour later. Steve had asked to be left alone in the room and Steve was dying. Literally dying. He couldn't possibly live through this heat. 

"Hey-ah fuck." Bucky covered his mouth as Steve groaned. "I brought some of your clothes. Do you own suppressants?" 

"No, makes the alphas come to me more." He mumbled through the pillow. "Don't have anything to help my heat actually." 

And he didn't. Peggy helped him through it. Hell, they even dated for two years when she first got on board the prostitute train. He never needed anything to help, but now he wasn't with Peggy. 

"Oh." Bucky went over and knelt beside him. Steve was sweating from the heat and Bucky moved the blanket off of him. The cool air was a relief to his sensitive skin and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Why are you letting me stay here? I'm just some random hooker." He saw Bucky's face light up in amusement. 

"I don't believe that. I'd sooner believe you're a sufletul pereche than just a hooker." He ran a hand down his side softly. 

"What's that?" He saw him shake his head while laughing. 

"Just a Romanian thing my mom used to tell me about. I'm not leaving a defenseless omega alone in a motel room." He ran a hand to his hip now and Steve moved so he could grab his ass easily, which Bucky gladly did. 

"I was too stressed." He knew Bucky would understand. Stress could both trigger a heat and make a heat worse. Stress was something omegas couldn't have and something Steve didn't go without. 

"Want some help?" He moved up slightly and Steve nodded. He felt Bucky edge towards his ass before sliding his fingers in easily. Steve couldn't help but moan and move to rest on his elbows. 

He wasted no time in finding his sweet spot and Steve thought he was going to rub it raw. He was just too damn sensitive. He panted and bunched up the sheets in his hands as Bucky kept going. 

His thighs were trembling as he closer and he swore it had been hours since Bucky started. He moaned into the pillow as his orgasm hit him and he only felt Bucky pull his fingers away when he finished. 

"You lasted five minutes. You were really that stressed, huh?" Bucky smirked as he cleaned himself off before helping Steve. He kissed his cheek. "I'll let you have the real thing after this heat alright?" 

Steve fucking whimpered. 

Peggy had packed his bag, he quickly realized. She had put his stupid heat pads in, something only few needed. The pills helped alleviate the slick from forming, but without it everything the omega owned pretty much got dirty. 

He quickly changed, having to almost peel off the pair of underwear he was wearing. Fucking gross. He was glad Bucky hadn't followed him honestly. He didn't know where he was, but he was glad. 

He didn't want to wear anything he had in the bag. He could hear Clint and he wanted to smell like Bucky. He trusted him more, not much but more. He found his muscle shirts easily and put one on it going to his mid thigh. 

"Do you have food?" Steve reared the corner to see Clint and some other girl. She was only thirteen maybe and Steve panicked. 

"I'm Lila. His daughter." She smiled as she motioned to Clint. "Sorry, I didn't realize Uncle Bucky had a boyfriend or I would have stayed home. Especially, now." 

"I'm not… sorry." Steve wasn't sure what to do. This was all very mundane. He hadn't been around family in so long and now he was intruding on a niece visiting her uncle. Fuck, he wasn't breathing right. He hated this. 

"We have to go see your mom anyways." Clint smiled as he escorted his daughter- he was a fucking father- out of the room. Out of the apartment. 

"Steve, it's alright. Are you afraid of heights?" A small shake of the head. "Alright, come with me." He took him to a little alcove with nothing but windows. He sat down and saw even the edge was glass. He could see everything when he sat there. His breathing went back to normal as he looked around. 

"Holy shit. It's like I'm floating." He leaned towards the window and Bucky stopped him. He gently moved him so they were facing each other, Bucky sitting criss cross. 

"Are you feeling better than yesterday?" He had that almost alpha tone again and Steve couldn't look away. He nodded softly. "Do you know what exactly happened?" He slowly shook his head. 

"It happens sometimes. I just feel fuzzy? I don't know. I usually don't act like that." He was embarrassed honestly, but Bucky didn't even change expression. 

"It's called little space. Kinda. It's more little space and omega space. I think at least. You kinda seemed to fight it. " He sighed trying to find his words Steve thought. "It's like, you are in the mindset of a child. The omega space is more primal urges." 

"You were talking to me like a child. That's what that voice was." Steve watched him nod softly. "That, oh… I guess that makes sense. I was just really stressed." 

"That can trigger it. Plus, your heat was real close… you could have told me that and I wouldn't have asked you here this week." He was gentle and Steve was on edge. He was going to turn on him. 

"Then I would have had it in the middle of going home. Red Skull kinda stressed me out and I started early. I was supposed to have another week." He was sweating again, but having even one orgasm had helped his heat go back to normal a bit. 

"It takes a lot of stress to cause that much of a jump." He grabbed his wrists then. They ached, but Steve didn't flinch. "What did he do?"

"Bad night at the Red Room. Owner isn't that very strict with guests." 

"That's horrible." He moved to kiss his bruised wrist right where the scent gland was. He closed his eyes for a second, his pupils dilated, and he sniffed it softly. 

"The cheek was the guy too." He felt him tighten his grip then and pulled his arms away. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Just a bastard. What about the bites and other marks? Same guy?" Here it goes, the moment Steve was waiting for. He curled up ready. 

"Got drugged at the Red Room. Let me stay in the private one too long, all night. Don't remember much." He was shaking. Bucky stood up and he flinched away only to be kissed in the top of his head. 

"Please help. This isn't how they should be treating you and we can change it." Bucky would have sounded like he was begging if he wasn't so intimidating. 

"I can't, they'll- I owe them. I can't do that." Steve could. He just wouldn't. But maybe making a deal with the Howling Commandos would work? 

"It's fine. You don't have to, just keep it in mind." He stood up then and pulled Steve close. He was about a foot taller and Steve looked up at him. "That's not why I brought you here you know." 

"Then why did you?" Steve was liked among the community for a good fuck, not for what Bucky was doing. 

"I'm lonely. I want company and honestly, you seem like just my type. I don't have time for a relationship, but I get bored up here. Make sense?" He smiled down at Steve and he felt weightless. 

"Yeah." Steve pulled Bucky down and nuzzled his neck. "We should discuss this more." Steve was property nothing more. He couldn't just be given like this could he? 

"Alright, let's talk about this. On the couch?" Bucky pointed to it and Steve happily followed him sitting on his lap as he leaned against him. "So."

"I lose about four thousand dollars being here on Tuesday." He saw Bucky's eyebrows shoot up and frowned. "Pays a lot to be number one, not like it helps. I get a hundred for every thousand I get. Any tips I keep though." Bucky was frowning now. "I don't want money, I make enough. I want it to be worth losing the money though."

"So, you want me to spoil you?" 

"God no. Like, if you get me gifts I won't mind, but I hate expensive shit. I mean good company. Even if it's all sex-"

"I don't want this just about sex. Honestly, I don't care if we have sex at all." That didn't make sense. Someone wanted Steve and not sex? Steve leaned back and looked at him. How could he not want sex? He was lying. He had to be. 

"I mean, I'd like it. I'd also like what we did yesterday. The little thing, it's cute. Maybe go further into that. If we have sex I don't just want sex. I want us to both be happy about it." Bucky was watching him carefully. 

"What?" Steve couldn't be hearing him right. 

"Like, what kinda stuff do you like with sex?" 

Steve short circuited. He looked at him blankly. He didn't know what the hell to say. He'd never had sex to have sex. It was his job, nothing more. Right? 

"I never-" he trailed off when he saw the anger in Bucky's eyes. Despite that, he smiled softly. 

"That's okay, we'll figure that out okay?" He kissed his hand softly and Steve nodded. He was lightheaded. He was fucking dreaming. He had to be. 

"Why don't we stop there for now. I have a guest room that's meant for a heat. Want to move there?" He picked Steve up before he even answered. 

He saw enough blankets to create five nests, a damn projector, books, games, and even different lighting to soothe an omega. 

Steve smiled as he was set down making a nest big enough for them both. 

The next week went easily enough. Steve was clingy, horny, hungry, little, and everything in between. Bucky was perfect to him. Steve slowly realized maybe he could trust Bucky. Maybe Bucky could help him get free too.


	4. Parties and Panic

Going back to work was awful. He was still sore from his punishment even a week later. The only good thing was he would get the next night off and Pietro was his guy tonight.

"How many hours are left for you?" Wanda surprised him at his 'work' and Steve couldn't be happier. Pierce had just pulled up wanting him. 

"I was here first." He practically growled and Steve went behind Pietro. 

"I'll pay double." She didn't flinch at his words and he quickly left. He was a coward after all. "Ready?" She smiled and motioned for the car. Steve didn't hesitate and found himself wearing a different outfit that was worth more than his shitty motel room. 

They were going somewhere nice and they didn't let just anyone in. So, he had to put the corset sided pants on with the v-neck shirt the color of blood. He kept his jewelry on though. He also noticed it matched her own blood red dress. 

"You've got to be kidding me." He looked out the window at the neon sign reading 'Stark'. It wasn't his actual tower he was going to, but the club at the bottom. It still wasn't an easy thing to do. "You're joking right?"

Wanda smiled and got out and Steve found himself following suit. He had his wallet on his, slim and easily hidden. Only his reloadable card, room key, id, and Bucky's number in it. He sighed as they skipped the line. 

"Wanda Von Strucker plus one." She smiled at the bodyguard. 

"I know. You come every party and act like I don't know you." He smiled back and put his hand out. "I'm Happy and you must be Steve. She's been talking about bringing you here for a week now." 

"Uh, yeah." He shook his hand before being pulled in. He hated clubs. This wasn't a club though. It wasn't packed, it wasn't loud, it had a karaoke stand in the corner. It had enough room that even with the hundred people it wasn't even crowded. 

"Steve!" He knew that voice. Peter ran up and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in months! Come sit with us in the VIP area!" He smiled as he pulled the two away from the crowd. 

The VIP section was roped off and was white walled with purple lights in the ceiling. If Steve hadn't cleaned up before he would have panicked a bit under it, but he was clean. The table had a little less intense purple lights and had a few people in the booths. 

"Oh, Bucky! I didn't realize you'd be here. Look who I brought." Wanda knew. Steve was sure of it. Bucky's smile made up for his sister's actions though. 

"Come sit with me?" He smiled as Steve slipped in beside him being pushed closer with Wanda sliding in after. 

"You two know each other?" Peter was across from them and Steve nodded. "That's great! So, you're coming with Bucky to the party right?"

"What party?" Steve heard Bucky groan and Peter smirked. 

"Tony has a daughter, like biological daughter. Morgan is so sweet and her birthday is in two weeks. It's kinda a Thanksgiving birthday party think. She's so spoiled." He laughed a bit at that. He'd probably had enough to drink. "Anyways, she's turning eight. Bucky, being the godfather, has failed to show up for more than thirty minutes. Maybe, with you he'd stay." 

"Mmm, so invite me with him and get him to socialize?" Peter nodded then and took the drink from the server. "Sure." 

He liked parties before everything. He hadn't gone to one or had one though in years. He missed it. Bucky seemed to notice because he pulled him closer. 

"I'll bring him, though that means you get to meet Tony Stark." Holy shit. Steve had to meet Tony fucking Stark. He knew his adoptive kids, at least Peter and Ned. He'd never actually met him though. Face to face at least. 

"I can do that." He smiled softly and they soon started talking about whatever they wanted. 

Three hours later, Steve was half asleep in the car with Bucky and Wanda. He hadn't drank anything, but he was exhausted. 

"Busy night?" Wanda looked sympathetic. Steve yawned a bit and nodded. 

"Well, why not drop the money off then we can sleep at my place." It wasn't a question, but Steve still nodded in response. "Need to get some things first?"

"Yeah, I need to make sure the girls get home." He stretched then and looked at Bucky. "I can't just go with you, I'm sorry." 

"How many girls?" Wanda spoke up and was counting here thought?

"Four." There was always five omegas on the street. Tonight it was him, Polaris, Peggy, Dottie, and Oktober. He wasn't sure where Oktober lived, but he knew the others by heart. 

"We can take them." Bucky spoke up then. "Need to take the guy too?" Steve could only nod. He texted Pietro and got to the spot. 

"You sure?" The car would be full of hookers. Why would his client want that? Was Bucky even a client though? The easy answer was yes. Yes he was. 

"Go get them." He gently pushed him out and he quickly filed them into the car. Oktober was chipper for being out all night in her mostly mesh dress. He knew she'd change. 

"Damn Steve, going all out tonight." Dottie smiled as she relaxed in the seat. The driver, not Clint, looked at them all and rolled his eyes. 

"Dottie, don't act like you haven't been here before." Bucky quipped back and everyone looked between the two. "Howling Commandos used to own the Red Room, where she got her start. Though you weren't doing this before."

Dottie learned forward, her shirt almost too low to support her doing that. She spoke is Russian first. Steve didn't know Russian. Steve didn't know she knew Russian. 

"It's temporary I'm sure." She smiled then, the red on her lips thinning as she did. She relaxed back against the seat. 

Steve was sure the others didn't notice Bucky's fingers slightly paling as he gripped his knee. They didn't notice the slight tremble in his lip that wasn't from crying. He was also sure they didn't notice Dottie shaking her leg trying to hide her anxiety rather than annoyance. Steve noticed. 

"We'll drop Dottie off first." He spoke up and she gave the address. The ride was quiet at first, then the girls started.

"So, this fucking guy, he liked me just sitting there on my knees. Guys, I literally got paid for an hour to sit on a pillow naked." Peggy laughed as she fixed her hair a bit. 

"I wish I had that. I got double booked tonight. One of those alpha couples. The guy had to be rich though because he was ugly as shit and the girl was hot. No way she would go for him otherwise." Dottie was the next to share. Pietro wrote something down then- probably a note about the couple. 

He liked to keep notes to make sure they were safe. It was Steve's favorite thing about him honestly. The others didn't care if they were rented to someone dangerous. They just wanted money. 

"Are we allowed to share like this?" Oktober, the new omega that didn't know anything about the world she just joined, frowned at the group.

"It helps. Destress and make sure everyone's alright." Bucky spoke up. "I used to do that in the army actually. Just nights where we all talked about what had happened that week." He smiled at them his posture relaxing a bit. He talked to them like people not objects. Steve liked that. 

They pulled up to Dottie's complex. Dottie was twenty-six, older for them. She also had a six year old daughter, Anya, who ran up to her. She was one of the few who lived in an actual house, having had an actual job before the gang got her. 

"What are you doing outside?" Dottie spoke up as the door closed and Steve smiled a little before they pulled away. Dottie's babysitter always let her out in the morning, knowing when she got home. Dottie also didn't mind at all. 

Polaris was next. They spent the time talking about makeup. Wanda joined in on that while Bucky suffered with Pietro. Steve wasd the best at makeup, but honestly didn't like it very much. 

Polaris didn't live in such a nice place like Dottie. The house was in tatters and Steve knew there was at least six people living there. It was a two bedroom house, he had stayed there once or twice before moving with Peggy. Bucky frowned at the house as she ran in. 

"Oktober, I don't actually know where you live." Steve saw her frown. 

"I've been staying with Rumlow actually. I don't have a place." She shuffled her feet. "I don't have things besides this bag actually." 

It was a small bag torn and patched back together. She held it close her hair falling onto it. He refused to let anyone live with Rumlow, especially this sweet girl. He saw Peggy give him a small nod. 

"Stay with us. It's not the best, but cheap and safer." Steve watched her eyes light up and she nodded happily. 

"Thank you!" She smiled and they drove to the room. The two girls ran in and Steve stayed by the car with Wanda and Bucky.

"Want to come in?" Steve didn't. Bucky nodded though and he forced himself to walk them into the room. His curtain was falling down again and he just pulled it down, they would have to change things anyways. 

The room was crowded with them all and Peggy pulled Oktober onto the bed. Steve just packed ignoring them. He wanted to get out. He wanted them to get out. Oktober wasn't even in long enough to get hurt. Maybe if he helped Bucky…

"Steve?" Peggy's voice broke his train of thought. "Did you hear what I said?" She looked worried and Steve saw everyone was watching him. 

"Oh, no. What?" He finished packing. 

"Why are you packing so much?" She liked at the bag that he realized was nearly full. "You packed like five days worth." 

"I kinda spaced sorry. I'm tired. Let's go though." He kissed her cheek softly and quickly left to the car. He didn't speak up when the other two got in.

He nodded off in the car and fell asleep right away. 

"Stevie, wake up." A woman's voice. He opened his eyes and his mother smiled back. "There you go." She helped him up, her was sick. 

"You spoil the kids." His father spoke from the doorway.

"He's ill, besides I know you do the same." She smiled and got up to get a food tray from the table. "Now, breakfast is ready. Medicine in the cup too." She coughed then. 

"Honey?" Steve's dad went over. 

"I'm fine, Joseph. Go get Elizabeth ready for school." 

Steve's younger sister was starting school. She was only six and was healthy as could be. He frowned as he took his medicine. 

"Mom?" He looked up. He was sick again. "This is a new medicine." 

"I know, please take it though." She ran a hand through his hair. He took it then and coughed. It burned. It burned so bad and he couldn't throw up. 

"Mom…" He whimpered. He laid down covered in sweat. He felt wrong. It hurt. His mom just pet his hair. 

"I did this for you." 

He screamed. 

"Steve! Steve, wake up." Bucky was on his knees. He was beside him on the bed and Steve was panicking. He shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When did he get into the room? 

"Are you sick?" Bucky knelt beside him. He rubbed his back as he leaned against the shower wall. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be sick with a client. Bucky was a client. Didn't matter what he did. Didn't matter what he felt. 

"No, I'm fine. I'll clean up and then we'll do whatever you want okay?" He didn't look at him. He heard him sigh and leave. 

Steve got up a minute later and washed his face his reflection showing the small bags under his eyes. He fixed his hair and changed into shorts and a tank top. He was hoping to not leave the building. 

He walked into the living room to see Bucky pacing a bit. The tv was on to some drama from what he could tell. He started walking over only to be stopped by Bucky's eyes. 

"What did I tell you I wanted?" He half growled the words and Steve didn't move. He tried to remember. Tried to figure it out. "Honesty." 

"I didn't lie." He spoke immediately and forcibly calm. His hands were shaking.

"So, you're perfectly fine?" He stalked over to him and Steve looked away. 

"'S just a nightmare. I'm fine now, honest." He didn't expect the hug. He almost fought it. He was waiting for pain, but it didn't come and he just didn't understand. 

"I ordered a pizza." Bucky spoke after a few moments and pulled away. He put his hair up then and dear God he looked great with it up. 

"What time is it?" Steve pulled his phone out, it was noon. It made sense, he had gone to bed early that day. 

 

"I think we should talk. I don't think we're working out right now." Bucky only spoke up when they had finished the pizza. Steve froze. He knew it would happen eventually, just not before they even did anything. 

"I'll just leave then. I'm sorry to waste your time." He spoke fast and got up almost as quick. Not fast enough to not get caught by Bucky though. He grabbed his wrist and looked up at him.

"You're an idiot. Sit back down." He tilted his head back a bit and smiled when Steve did just that. He sighed and moved his leg so Steve was sitting between him on the loveseat. 

"What did you mean if not to leave." Steve leaned on the arm and curled up a bit. He couldn't look away from Bucky and he seemed to enjoy that. 

"I meant, I should be honest with my intentions." His smile went away then and he sat up straighter. "It's both personal and professional. I'm not going to lie and tell you all I want from you is talking." He sighed. 

"Personally, I want someone who isn't afraid of me. I wouldn't mind sex, but that's not the goal. I know that's weird, but I think I could have this with you. Spoiling you also sounds nice, but I'll wait for that."

"Professionally, I think you can help with our goal to take down Hydra. I think you're the only one that can really help us." He sounded like Steve had already said yes. He hadn't. He couldn't. 

"I can't do that. I told you that." He snapped back a bit. Bucky just tilted his head and nodded. 

"Not now." He didn't seem like he had anything else to say and Steve didn't want to push this any further. They stayed like that for a while, not talking but not ignoring each other either. 

Bucky ran a hand up and down Steve's thigh as Steve moved his foot to rub Bucky's hip. He couldn't bare this anymore and Steve stood up. 

"Show me around. If I'm going to be here once a week I'd like to know the place." He started walking away to have Bucky followed. 

The tour was nice and helped fill some time. The place was huge, a three bedroom. Steve thought it might not actually be that huge, but he hadn't been in a house more than one bedroom. 

He had two guest rooms, one he had seen before. The other was kids themed. He was sure it was for if his niece came to visit. The office was boring and his study, which Steve didn't realize were different things, had a shit ton of hobby shit. He saw paints. 

"Then the patio." He opened the curtain and Steve gawked at the sight. He saw a hot tub, small garden area, and a patio set like he only saw at stores. He went to the edge and looked over the sun hitting his face then. 

"This is amazing." Steve smiled then, the closest to a genuine smile he had in years. He didn't even notice Bucky watching him instead of the view. 

"It sure is." He kissed his cheek and pulled him close. "We'll come back out here later okay?" He pulled him back inside. 

"So, have any plans?" Steve walked back in to sit on the couch. He played with the hem of his shorts and looked up at Bucky. 

"Well, we could watch a movie, go out to eat, explore the hotel, stay in and talk. You choose." Bucky noticed it. Steve knew he noticed the confusion whenever he asked Steve to choose something. Whenever he asked Steve what he liked or any opinion really. Steve hated the look. 

"Maybe we could watch that new hero movie. It came out to rent this month." Steve shrugged a bit and Bucky got on his tv to just buy the movie. 

They watched the movie, then another, then another. Steve relaxed when he didn't have to do anything. Bucky wanted him to be like this, so he cuddled close. He wasn't sure who he was doing it for after the third movie. His stomach growled though and Bucky laughed. 

"It's already nine. We should eat something." He got up to get his phone. "Anything specific?" Steve didn't answer. "Alright."

The doorbell went off half an hour later and Bucky brought back a bag of food. They ate in silence and afterwards Bucky gave Steve his jacket and took him outside again. 

If it looks amazing during the day the view was magnificent at night. The lights made it so Steve could see everything and he could actually pinpoint certain points. 

"See that red building there?" Bucky pointed and Steve nodded. "That's an animal shelter I volunteer at. I could take you someday." Steve didn't expect that from him. No mobster wants animals except maybe a fluffy white cat. 

"See that school over there?" Steve pointed then. "My high school. I actually finished top ten in my class. Not like it did much." Bucky just nodded. 

They did that for what felt like hours. They took turns pointing to different things. Bucky moved to hold Steve from behind and Steve almost forgot this was a job. 

"That's where he found me." Bucky pointed to an abandoned house, the only dark spot in an otherwise lit up section. "I was homeless just after my tour. Infection kicked in and he found me and took pity on me. Let him take me to get this arm done. It was experimental, but got all the kinks out now."

"You shouldn't let scientists experiment on you." Steve was looking at the house. He tried to imagine Bucky living there. "They could do whatever and it'd be your fault." He was spacing out and couldn't fix it. 

"Steve." Was that Bucky? 

"Steve Rogers." That wasn't Bucky. He couldn't move. 

"It's going to hurt." He felt needles. He felt them slide into his skin so easily. 

He couldn't move. 

"Steve?"

Pain coursed through him. He wanted to scream. 

He couldn't move. 

Pain. 

He couldn't breathe. 

"Steve!"

He was moving, but not because of himself. 

The pain increased. 

"Don't!" He felt someone slap him. 

He looked around. He was on the ground. It hurt to breathe. Bucky was there. Bucky was pissed. Two other people were there. Maybe three? The girl knelt down. 

"You forgot we were coming?" The man spoke. Steve couldn't focus. 

"Do you have asthma?" The girl spoke and Steve nodded. That was it. "Where's the inhaler?" 

"Go check his bag, it's in my room." Bucky spoke. Steve reached for him a little, but stopped himself. 

 

It had taken ten minutes to get him to calm down. Once he had, he got to join in on the meeting Bucky had with the Black Panthers. Shuri, his age, was the tech genius of the family. She had helped make Bucky's arm.

Erik and T'Challa were cousin's, Erik slightly older. They were night and Steve couldn't tell which he liked more. T'challa was more respectable, but Erik was fun. He decided to not decide just yet. 

"I'm sorry for all the excitement when you got here." Bucky finished the business talk then. Shuri laughed and got her wallet out.

"That's fine. I rather like saving people." She held a card out to Steve. A black card with gold embossing. This time two numbers. "First one is mine, the second is my brother incase you can't find me." 

"What's this for?" Steve didn't just get handed numbers. He got handed money and nothing else. Well, sometimes drugs if someone wasn't available to deliver. Then money again. Not numbers. 

"I'm actually working on a way to get rid of things like asthma. Call me if you ever want help. I have an inhaler that reduces attacks by twenty percent." She smiled. 

"It also increases your heart rate every use for am hour." Erik mentioned it like it was a terrible side effect, but Steve got that anyways. Maybe not for that long, but he always felt his heart trying to escape after an attack. 

"I'll think about it. I guess I'd be a guinea pig though?" She nodded after a second and Steve just looked at his old inhaler. It had thought puffs left. He had a hundred only five months ago. "I'll think about it." 

"So, would you like us to go now? If we have other business we can come back when you are alone." T'challa smiled at Steve at the last bit. He smiled back, he had to. What if Bucky wanted him to be nice to his friends. He had to smile. 

"Yeah. I'll call later." He let them out then and went to see Steve on the chair still. He looked worried and knelt down holding his hands. 

"I didn't tell you I had asthma." Steve looked away him and didn't even try to show any emotion. The attack and whatever the fuck was before it made him exhausted. 

"I never asked. Let's go to sleep." He scooped Steve up, much to his surprise. He took him to the bed and helped him anyway he could. Bucky cuddled him when they were in bed and Steve slept through the night.

 

Steve had to leave. Bucky had tried to get him to stay, but he didn't have him for Wednesday night. Steve had work. He couldn't break rules. 

The next week he got Wednesday off. Morgan's birthday was then and Bucky made sure he got both days with him. Steve didn't mind. 

He packed quickly after his nap and headed over Tuesday afternoon. Bucky was in his study, the hobby room not business, writing something on the computer. His hair was pulled back messy and he didn't even notice Steve. 

He didn't notice him go up behind him and only noticed when he ran hoods hand through his hair. He scraped his scalp softly as he moved and Bucky learned back. Steve hadn't expected it to work so well. 

"Mmm, feeling good today?" Bucky mumbled it out as he looked at Steve. He was, however, focused on the screen. Bucky didn't notice at first, but Steve noticed the panic hit. 

"What's this?" Steve tried to read it as Bucky scrambled to exit. He had gotten enough of it to know it was a story and it was sci-fi. "Maybe you'll let me read it another time." Steve smiled. This is what he wanted right?

"Maybe." Bucky grumbled and moved to pull Steve into his lap. "How are you though?" He seemed to actually care and Steve wasn't sure why. 

"Okay, week was a bit rough. I'm going to start having Mondays off though." He rubbed his chest absently as he thought. "Maybe I could come here a day early?" He saw Bucky's eyes light up. He liked it. 

"Of course, I'd love that." He kissed his cheek the unspoken words clear. Steve knew he wanted him to not have to work nights, do things he does. He wanted him here. Steve was sure of it.

"So, any plans today?" He wanted the word tension to go away. Bucky smiled softly like he knew before nodding. 

"Well, do you have clothes for tomorrow?" He rubbed the small of Steve's back. Steve shook his head, he didn't own anything that wasn't meant for the street or Red Room. "Then we're going shopping." 

The store was small, but everything was way out of Steve's price range… for three whole year. 

"A hundred dollars foot a pair of shoes?" Steve held up the plain pair and Bucky just shrugged. No way her was wearing this stuff. "It's all too much." 

"We can go somewhere else." Bucky was looking at ties, though Steve never saw him wear one. He made a face that exclaimed why as he looked at them before abandoning his search.

"Alright." He grabbed his hand then and pulled him out to the car. The driver, not Clint again, had been waiting in the car. Steve gave him directions and they were soon at a much cheaper store. 

"This material is terrible." Bucky was feeling the shirt Steve had picked. It was a cute little v-neck made of normal shirt material. He sighed as he folded the jeans he had bought onto the dresser. 

"It's fine. You're not going to be wearing it anyways." He took it then and folded it up. Bucky looked up as he did so. 

"But I'll be touching it." He yawned then and Steve sat beside him. He rested against him and Bucky pulled him close. "Ready for bed?" He kissed the top of his head as Steve nodded. 

He kinda liked this. 

"I love it! Thank you Uncle Bucky." Morgan hugged the bear close. It was custom with different voices and came with several outfits. It apparently had a bunch of phrases from her dad, who went on a lot of trips.

"How much was that?" Steve whispered. Bucky smiled and watched her open another. 

"Only two hundred." He smiled at the look Steve gave. Two hundred for a bear? What the hell!

They had been there for over two hours. Bucky had said he usually only went around the time the kids party was ending, which it almost was. 

The gifts got more and more unbelievable, Steve was sure he'd never see anything more expensive than Tony's gift to his daughter. His wife didn't seem to happy about the toy car that actually went as fast as a golf cart. Steve didn't blame her. 

The kids ate dessert then and Pepper took them to put them to sleep. Tony just snapped his fingers and Steve swore the mess just turned to ash it was gone so fast. 

"Time for the adults to play now." He smiled and hit the elevator. "Downstairs is ready for us." 

It took several trips to get everyone, Steve and Bucky being the last. Pepper arrive in time to go with them though. 

"So, who's this Bucky?" She smiled at Steve her ginger hair pulled back nearly. She wore a pencil dress and Steve thought she looked like an assistant not wife. 

"This is Steve." He pulled him close then and Steve hadn't realized he was cold. His metal arm was cold through the shirt.

"It's nice to meet you, Steve. I'm Pepper, the CEO of Stark Industry and Tony's wife." She was very formal and it was weird. "The legit side of it anyways." 

The door opened then and Steve was hit with neon lights and loud music. Everyone was chatting and he swore half of them were drunk already. 

"Stay close." Bucky whispered as they walked into the crowd. They went to the bar and ordered drinks, Steve decided to actually drink a bit. He also was carded. 

"Steve!" Peter found them then. "Hey, wanna play beer pong with me?" He was happy and already had been drinking. Steve glanced at Bucky who nodded a bit. He wanted him to go and Steve didn't mind it. 

"I'm going to go mingle a bit, but I'll go see how the game is." He smiled and went over to Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. 

Peter took him to the VIP section, which now had two tables set up. Peter and Steve on one side, Ned and some girl on the other. 

"That's MJ, she's the newest one here. Gonna celebrate her one year in three months actually." Peter was happy and Steve smiled just at that. 

The game started and MJ was good. By the time they won Steve had five cups and Peter was setting up for round two. Steve won them the second round, but the lost the third. Steve was wobbly. 

"Let's find my dad." Peter acted like he hadn't just drank a shit ton of alcohol and pulled Steve along again. Tony was drinking with Bucky and two other men. 

"Hey! Steve, this is my dad. Also, Detective Wilson and Chief Douglas, head of police." Steve's heart skipped a beat. He knew the man, Drax. He didn't know he was the chief of police. Knew he had a daughter though. He knew he had a wife too: Hovat. Was he breathing wrong? 

"Hello Steve. You look familiar." Drax, no Douglas, looked at him. He had sworn to get revenge on Hydra and anyone in it for his wife's disappearance. Steve felt like his chest was exposed. Did he see the tattoo? He looked at him and smiled. The floor was tilting. 

"I get that a lot. My dad actually was a police officer so maybe you knew him. I don't know though." He looked at Peter then and he seemed to understand quickly butting in. 

"So, what are you guys doing?" He held Steve upright and smiled. Steve was a bit drunk. He hated it. 

"Just talking about some business actually. Buck here says he's planning on donating to the charity event in January." Tony smiled and finished his drink. "For now, let's just enjoy the night. Why not sit you two." 

Steve sat between Douglas and Bucky. He leaned against Bucky and felt an arm wrap around him. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation much. He almost nodded off actually. 

"So, I hear Hydra is trying to make a move towards your territory." Tony spoke up then and Steve looked up. 

"Let's not talk about that." Bucky spoke and Steve pulled away. "You alright?" He held his hand then and Steve just nodded. He figured it out.

"I think it's time I go home though. Starting to feel it." And he was. That's not why he wanted Bucky alone though. Douglas moved to let them out and smiled. 

"Sounds like you'll have fun tonight." He laughed then and sat back down. Steve turned to him. 

"You don't have sex while high or drunk, it's simply not right." He learned that rule long ago. He forgot who taught him that rule. Douglas froze and looked at him. Steve remembered who taught him. She'd told him. 

"You two need to head out I'm sure." His voice had a hint of something Steve didn't know. Anger? He was pretty sure it was that. 

Bucky noticed and pulled Steve out quickly. The ride was quiet and they didn't talk. Bucky's knee bounced and Steve watched the window. He didn't wait as he walked to the elevator and into the apartment only waiting for Bucky to unlock the door. 

"I think we should talk." Bucky looked at him as he slid off his jacket. He smelled of expensive booze and Steve was no better. 

"Yeah, like how you're using me." Steve slurred a bit. He put his own jacket on the floor and stumbled to the hallway. "I want a shower, but after I'm leaving."

"Steve wait. You can't just leave like this. You're drunk." He followed him and sighed as Steve struggled to get undressed. God he was drink. 

"No, I can do what I want. I'm done with this arrangement. You can stop pretending and just take me down with'em. You don't need me to take Hydra down." Steve feel then and felt Bucky grab him. He was on his knees then with Bucky kneeling in front of him. 

"You're right. I don't need you. I want you." He sounded sincere, almost. Steve knew better. He got up and stumbled into the shower to hear Bucky follow. He had watched his silhouette undress through the stained glass. He was stupid. 

"You said it yourself, you don't need me. So, I'm done. I'll leave and you won't need to see me again until I'm on the news for being arrested." And he would end up on the news with what he'd go down for. He shivered a bit send stood under the water more. 

"Shut up and listen. I don't want you to go. I don't want you here just for Hydra." He was behind Steve then. He held his hips slightly and Steve turned around then three water catching on his lashes as he looked at him. 

"You don't want me. You want sex and info. That's it." Steve watched Bucky's eyes travel down him now. He only paused on the scars on his thighs and the tattoos on his chest, one for Hydra and one for Leviathan.

"I want you. I wanted you the minute I saw you." Bucky sounded sincere, but Steve knew better. He smiled up at him and backed away into the wall, the tile cooling his back. 

"No one wants me." He was sliding down slowly. He found it exhausting to stand now and he just wanted to go back to his routine. That's what he knew. 

"Have you ever been with someone not a client?" Bucky had sadness in his eyes. Why would he care?

"Peggy and Brock." He sat down then. "Peggy and me tried. She found out she didn't like men. Omegas dating never worked. Brock dated me… used me while in Leviathan." He was too drunk to filter. He hated this.

"How long?" Bucky was on his knees the water hitting the top of his head and hitting Steve's face. 

"I was fourteen. I was upset 'bout my mom. He got me in like that." He managed a chuckle despite wanting to curl up and cry. 

"You told me you were with Leviathan until you were eighteen." Anger. Steve knew that voice. 

"Who do you think runs it?" He shouldn't have said that. Bucky moved to hover over him almost putting his metal arm on the wall floor support. 

"You understand what they're doing is wrong. I know you've been there for years, but please help me stop this. Why won't you help me?"

Steve looked up at Bucky then. He was beautiful when he actually paid attention. The water falling down, his hair falling in his face and sticking to his face just slightly. Steve wasn't worth this. 

"They'll kill them." He whispered, but Bucky heard. He knew he heard from the horrified look he made. "They get desperate people and they blackmail them. Peggy has Sharon, Dottie her daughter, Banner his fiance, Polaris her parents…" He frowned and felt Bucky run a hand through his hair. 

"Who do you have? I'll keep them safe." Bucky spoke softly like he'd scare Steve otherwise. He might have though. 

"My mother's still alive." Steve's voice cracked and Bucky faltered learning closer. The water dripped from his hair into Steve's face then. 

"You said she died." He was searching for something in his face then. 

"I didn't. They play for her bills. My father stays in Jersey with my sister. I can't let her go." Steve was crying and Bucky pulled him close. "I can't."

"I'm going to save them. I'm going to save you. Please help me though." Bucky kissed his jaw bone just by the ear as he spoke. 

"Okay." Steve meant it. He didn't trust him fully, but he hadn't proven to be tricking him yet. "Tomorrow." He pulled away and looked at him. 

He pulled him into a kiss, Hovak's rule be damned. He needed this. He needed to know what it was like yo be wanted. Bucky didn't stop him and he showed him right there on the tile floor. 

Several times.

Steve liked it a lot.


	5. Rescue and Reports

The hallways were white in the hospital. Paintings strewn about to add color, but just making it even more impersonal. Steve walked watching the tile floor. It was just slightly too small to have even tiles. 

The light just and he ran a hand on the rubber railing halfway up the wall. He followed his father while his sister stayed in toe with him. He wasn't in a rush. 

The room was high enough they could see the surrounding buildings, but low enough it wasn't really interesting. Steve still looked out it though avoiding his mother. 

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't keep her here if you can't pay." The doctor was talking to his dad. His sister was listening to some show with headphones. Steve listened.

"Please, she still has a chance." He was begging like he had done. If he hadn't gotten fired he could have really paid. Steve squeezed the arm of the chair at the surge of anger.

"There is one thing… I'll send someone else in to discuss it." The doctor smiled and left. Steve's father started pacing then and waited. 

His mother had a fifty percent chance of waking up and that was enough for them. If she had one percent chance it was enough. 

"Hello. I'm Brock Rumlow. I heard from Dr. List you need some help with money." He looked at Steve and went over. "Oh man, Steve?" 

"Brock? You work at the hospital?" Steve stood up then, though he was still towered. Brock shrugged and closed the door. 

"Not exactly. Listen, I'm part of Hydra, the local gang. We can pay for your wife's stay, but we need something of equal value." He ran a hand through his hair and Steve backed away. 

"Anything. I'll do anything." His dad was too willing to give to the gang. Steve would have done the same. 

"We want one of the children." Brock looked at him dead in the eyes as he spoke and Steve couldn't believe he could. How could he look at someone while he tried to buy their child? His dad wouldn't do that, right?

"Okay. Okay." He was desperate. His eyes met Steve and he knew it was over. For him at least. Who wanted an omega male anyways. No one wanted him. "Take the boy." 

Steve jolted up again and he didn't realize he was in the bed. Did he fall asleep in the shower? He looked at Bucky and smiled. 

He was still asleep and he pouted ever so slightly when he slept. His arm was around Steve and his hair fell into his face. Steve moved it out of the way and watched him sleep the rhythm of his breathing calming him down. 

He fell asleep only tol wake up to his phone ringing. He checked it to see it was Rollins and cursed. Bucky was awake though still in bed reading. He had stopped when Steve took his phone though. He put it on speaker. 

"Hello?" Steve sounded groggy and to be fair he was.

"Where are you!" He screamed into the phone the voice gravelly from the way he held it to his mouth. 

"Still with the Commando." He moved to rest his head on his thigh feeling Bucky pet his hair. He liked Bucky doing it. 

"It's nearly one and you're still there?" He had stopped telling, but kept it too close to his mouth. Steve sighed as he messed with a loose string on the pillow case. 

"Yeah. I just woke up." He wasn't really paying attention, but could hear someone in the background. Rumlow maybe? Who knows. 

"Well, get home. Boss wants to see you before work." He smirked. Steve knew with the way he talked. Bucky ran a hand up and down his back softly. 

"Fine, I'll be there." He hung up then and sat up leaning on Bucky. He didn't want to leave and Bucky wrapped his arm around him. 

"Soon you won't have to do this, okay?" He kissed his cheek. Steve smiled and pulled him into a full kiss and nuzzled him. He liked kissing him. 

"I can't stay long enough to talk today. Can we talk next week?" He rested his head on his shoulder and held his hand. He could get used to this. 

"Of course. We'll take as long as you need for this." He rubbed his back a bit before sighing. "Sounds like you need to get going though." There was sadness in his voice and Steve wanted to take it away. He just nodded though and got ready. 

He took his time getting out of the apartment he honestly loved. Maybe he could ask to move in? But that would leave Peggy all alone. He couldn't do that to her. 

Rumlow was waiting for him when he got home and he didn't even make it in the door before being carted away. He bounced his leg as they drove only to realize they weren't going to a house. 

"No." He almost whimpered as they pulled up into the hospital. Rumlow grinned and pulled him into the hospital. He hadn't been here since he was sold. 

He'd gotten calls with updates of course, but he refused to go in person. He didn't want to watch his mother slowly die. Why was he even here?

The walls were the same, but the pictures were different. They were more modern being from local artists. Some were made from kids and Steve vaguely remembered a contest for art. Maybe this was the winner?

Steve couldn't go into the room staring at the door. Rumlow opened it to push him in. Red Skull was messing with some tube connected to his mother. Steve paled as the door closed. The room was sound proofed along with all the other Hydra owned rooms in any building. 

"You've been hanging around that Commando for a while now." He wasn't looking at Steve, but his mother. Got she was pale. The computers beeped as the machines did their work. 

"That was the deal.." He stood at the foot of the bed and watched his mother. "You agreed to it." He spoke softly and didn't move then. 

"Not for you to go on your off day or Wednesday. He forced that." Red Skull looked at him then. "And I hear you're going on Monday nights now?" He stood up and walked beside Steve. "You let him take the girls home." 

Steve bit his lip and didn't turn his head though he wanted to. Red Skull put a hand on his shoulder and rested the other on the rail at the foot. 

"You let him see my girls without my permission." He whispered in Steve's ears. He grabbed his wrist too t tight and made Steve face him. "Do you not care about your mother?" 

"I do." Steve was panicking then and Red Skull smiled. 

"Then don't trust that damn gang or you'll find out how quick those machines cam fail." He let go then and pushed him away. Steve stumbled a bit before gaining his balance. 

"He'll take care of her." He whispered it before he could stop himself. He fucked up. He fucked up bad. He shouldn't have said anything. Red Skull pulled him close and smiled. 

"You think you can trust him? Tell you what, read this and then tell me how much you really trust him." He hand him a file and opened the door. "Don't make me regret you."

Steve sat at the table and looked at the file. It was full of loose papers and he opened it to see Bucky in his army uniform. There were official documents along with news clippings and Steve figured he'd better get started. 

Name: couldn't read the scribble  
Date of Birth: March 10? 1993  
Residence: 264 Main St. Brooklyn

Steve wasn't sure why this was important. Should he stop reading? There's gotta be something in here worth showing. He went to the next page. 

"Team 107 rescues refugees when no other could." The title was in big letters and Bucky was standing with five other guys. Steve read a bit on that. He had gone in and saved over fifty people. 

"Team 107 found dead. Only two remain." Bucky and another man. He looked familiar? He wasn't sure why. The others had died on a mission. Their truck exploded, but Bucky and the man had been in a different car. 

"James Barnes and Gilmore Hodge found guilty for war crime." He knew that name. His father talked about the two most famous traitors of the modern era. 

The article spoke about how they had been found guilty of blowing up a refugee hospital. Hundreds died including children and their own. Hodge said he knew what was happening, but the command was to blow it up. Barnes refused to say he knew about it. 

They were arrested and let go, the reason unknown. The next article spoke of how the Barnes' family refused to house their son. The daughter crying in the picture as the parents spoke to the press. 

The next was Barnes going missing. He looked at the picture and if you shave the beard and grew out the hair it was Bucky. 

"He killed innocent people…" Steve couldn't believe it. He turned to the next thing to find documents again. They weren't military though, but gang related. He read it and found a list of people. 

He read the names one by one. Some were highlighted for him and her froze. He got a blank sheet and wrote the important ones down. He was crying. 

Benjamin Parker(Peter's uncle) … killed  
Odin Borson(The doctor that could have saved his mother)… killed  
Howard Stark… killed

 

Steve kept going until the last one, Joseph Rogers. Steve just looked at the paper. His father was on it. Bucky almost killed his father. 

Johann Fennhoff was on there too. He was shaking, but he turned the page. There the article of his father rested. 

"Officer Rogers dismissed under conspiracy plot." Steve shut his eyes and took a deep breath before reading again. 

"Rogers was found guilty of talking to Howard Stark and Johann Fennhoff about a illegal treatment of omegas." Steve knew that, but dad wasn't involved. He was sure of it. "Rogers was found guilty of involvement with hiding evidence against both men's murders. He will not serve jail time, but has been discharged and further action had been taken."

Bucky did this. Bucky pinned his kills on his father. His innocent father. His father who now had to live with selling his son and work at a shitty food truck to make ends meet. 

He slammed the papers shut and left them on the table. One of the guys collected it when he left and he stormed out of the hospital. He needed to talk to Bucky. 

He was at the hotel in no time after the taxi ride. He took a breath and walked in. He needed to figure out how to get up. He saw Wanda luckily and went over. 

"Hey, I need to get up to Bucky's apartment. Is he up there?" He smiled at her, she wasn't bad. 

"Yeah, here let me get you in there." She went over and pulled out her own key before letting him in. The ride was awful. He was shaking with anger. God he hated this. 

"Yeah, the girls aren't treated well at all. Steve has to-" Oktober stopped when she saw him. She didn't seem concerned, but Clint looked like he saw a damn ghost. 

"What the fuck?" Steve looked at them. Bucky turned then a bit shocked. 

"Steve, I can explain this." Bucky seemed worried and frankly he should be. 

"Yeah, explain why one of the girls is up here telling you about our treatment!" He yelled louder than he wanted and Oktober backed off to where Clint was. 

"Hey, you don't have yell." He stood straighter now and faced Steve fully. He almost backed down, not wanting to challenge an alpha, but the article popped into his head again. He couldn't back down this time. 

"I don't care." He didn't yell this time. "You lied. You planted a spy? What the hell is the point of using me then, huh?" That hit a chord in Bucky. 

"Listen, I've told you I'm not using you. This is Natasha. Yes, I planted her there after I figured something was wrong to get as much information as I could. I'm trying to take them down. I want you even if you don't help me."

"You lied to me." Steve didn't take his eyes away from Bucky.

"I think we should talk about this later. I don't think either of us are in the right mind." He turned and said something in Russian. Natasha nodded and started guiding Clint out. Steve had to. 

"We're not done… James." That got Bucky's attention. He glared at Steve then and Natasha stopped to stare. She quickly took Clint away when Bucky snapped a finger at them. 

"Where did you hear that?" He walked over and looked down at him. He was pissed, but at least that made things even. 

"You're James Barnes. Right?" Steve watched Bucky's face as he spoke. Watched as the guilt formed and he backed away. 

"Yeah, I am. Please-" 

"You staged the whole thing with Fennhoff and Officer Rogers?" Steve didn't look away from his eyes. He needed Bucky to know. 

"Yes, before Dr. Von Strucker found me. I already had the arm and I was doing jobs to pay for it. I did a few after that too." He looked guilty. Steve almost didn't want to tell him. 

"I don't want to see you again. I won't tell on Oktober, because she doesn't deserve it, but I'm done coming here." He started backing away then. Bucky looked hurt and Steve felt the tears. He hated this. He had to though. 

"Why? You knew I killed people." Bucky didn't understand. Steve did know, just not who he killed. 

"My last name is Rogers." He turned and ran out then. The elevator door wasn't enough to block the noise of something being thrown and loud cursing.

He didn't stop when he saw Clint, Natasha and Wanda. He didn't stop when they called out to him. He had to get out. 

The fresh air hit him and he ran. He ran until his feet hurt. He ran until the sun went down. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He was sprawled out on the incline of a ditch when he heard someone walking up. 

"You alright, kid?" Tony sat beside him then. He watched the cars drive by on the nearby highway. Steve didn't move. He had had an asthma attack and almost got to the inhaler too late. 

"James is worried about you. Peter even more so. I texted him when I saw you though. Haven't told Buck, figured he deserves to worry." 

"He deserves to rot." Steve spoke up then and sat up. He was thirsty. Fuck. What time was it? 

"Mmm, see it didn't take long for him to lose another omega." He seemed to think it was funny. Steve looked at him again. 

"Another?" Steve pulled his knees close. 

"Mhmm. Had some girl omega before the war. I think she went by Dot. They were engaged before he came back from the war. She wouldn't talk to him after that. Called him a monster." Tony chuckled a bit. 

"You would to if you knew what I did." Steve wasn't going to tell him. 

"What? That he killed my father? I already know." It was amazing how different he acted. He was all calm one minute then the next he sounded like he would kill you. Steve shuddered a bit. 

"I know he did. I wouldn't talk to him for almost a year. Morgan was three then. Pepper tried to get me to accept his apology, but it's hard y'know. My butler, Jarvis, finally did it though." He nodded to himself. 

"I'm not going back to him." Steve said it firm despite the shaking he was doing. 

"I'm not telling you to. He's broken, though. You don't have to fix that and no one is asking you to. Just think about it. Maybe there's something you're not seeing." Tony made a small noise as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Peter likes you. Here's his number. Just keep in contact." He handed him a written number and walked away. 

Steve looked at the highway, the cars just barely in earshot. He wasn't going to get to work, though he was sure they knew that. He checked to see it was already passed midnight. Yeah, they knew. 

No missed calls. 

They knew he wasn't going to go before. Steve laughed a bit. Of course, Rumlow knew. He knew her wouldn't react well and knew he wouldn't even go home. He knew he'd be out all night. That's what he did. 

He ran away and was alone. It was the only way he knew he'd be safe. He just needed to be alone. He sighed and flipped his phone in his hands. 

Maybe being alone was what he needed. Maybe he didn't need anyone. He'd done just fine without Bucky. 

It took him another hour before he stood up. He needed to go home and his phone had died. He walked along the streets trying to figure out where he'd actually ran to. 

It didn't take long before he saw the old Leviathan building. It looked like one of those free clinics with the windows board up. Steve didn't know why, but he headed over. 

It was easy to slide in and soon he was looking around with the light of outside to guide him. He hadn't been here in years. It eased the first place he was sent when he was fourteen. They examined him and then figured out where to send him. 

"I think he'll work out here." Zola had smiled at Steve when he spoke. "We could use him for project rebirth." 

Rebirth sounded so nice when he was told about it. Turning omegas into alphas. Steve thought that sounded even nicer. No worrying about heats. Getting more in life. He couldn't be a sex worker. No one wanted an alpha.

Steve kept walking through the building as the memories flooded to the surface. He went to the bank, the room they did the experiment in. 

"It hurts." Steve had whimpered when the needles were taken out. He felt the serum going through his veins. It burned and he wanted to scream when it reached his heart. 

Steve was panicking. Why did he come here?

He was forced down by the straps. He couldn't move and the mouth guard muffled his screams. He wanted it to stop. The tears fell freely and he just couldn't get it to stop.

Was that blood? Steve looked down at the old floor. Had he taken his medicine that week?

He saw red. He heard screams about blood leaking. Was it from his eyes? He felt like he was drowning. There was liquid in his mouth. Then nothing. 

"Fuck." He had taken his medicine. Why wasn't it working? He fell to his knees first. He needed to get out. He pulled himself up and started towards the front. He got to the door before he felt the blood cover his face. He wiped it away before getting out.

He fell to his knees again then just flat on his back. He couldn't get up. He was weak and he felt like he was breathing in water. He heard someone call out. He felt himself be picked up. He hated this.


	6. New Year New Me

Steve heard the beeping of the machine first. He looked at the ceiling and saw a nurse doing something. He looked at her and she smiled. 

"I see you're awake. I'll tell the people in the lobby. The three seem very worried about you." She left before he could respond and he moved to sit up. 

"Steve!" Peggy ran in and hugged him. Her makeup was smeared like she had tried to wipe it off in a hurry. She was dressed in an oversized skirt and yoga pants. 

Oktober, no Natasha, was wearing similar clothes. Steve wouldn't be surprised if she was wearing Peggy's clothes. She smiled softly as she sat beside the window. 

Steve frowned when he saw Rumlow. He was in a dress shirt and slacks. Probably had a meeting or something. He closed the door when he walked in though left it cracked. 

"Doctor will be in soon. He'll explain what's happening." Did he feel bad? "Look, take a week off. Just supervise. We can't have a sick omega with the clients. He shook his head. "You two are off today?" 

The two girls nodded and he did the same. Steve thought he didn't know what to do because he just stood there. He eventually left them alone though. 

"What's going on?" Steve felt sore. He was hooked up to an iv and he hadn't actually landed in the hospital in three years. He'd stacked up bills before that though. 

"Some guy found you. He was with his brother, luckily, because that tiny boy could not have carried you." Peggy smiled at her attempt at a joke. 

"How long?" Steve had been out for an hour to a week before. He was used to it. God, he shouldn't have let them do that damn experiment. Not like he had a choice though. 

"Just a day. A little over twenty-four hours. Red Skull tried to pay the bills." She sat on the bed. "Apparently, they were already taken care of by another guy." 

Bucky. Who else would go through the trouble. Probably a way to get him to talk to him. Steve refused to though. 

"Peggy, could you get me some stuff from the house? I wanna be able to draw a bit." He smiled as the doctor walked in. "I'll tell you what you miss."

"Hello Mr. Rogers. How are you feeling?" He stood by the end of the bed as Peggy left. 

"I'm doing alright." He was a bit nauseous, but not bad. 

"Good, we're going to keep you an extra night, but you should be good to go tomorrow. We did up the dose on your medicine. It's everyday now and I added an iron pill. I also prescribed a blood pressure medicine and a supplement pill to help with heat regulation." He handed the paperwork to Steve and smiled before walking out and closing the door. 

"You have bad genes?" Natasha finally looked at him, her accent almost gone.

"You could say that. Bucky pay for the treatment?" He didn't need her to answer, but she still gave a small nod. "I'm not going to talk to him."

"I know. He knows too. Doesn't mean he can't help out." She rolled her eyes as he made a very unpleasant snort. "He feels bad. He's not going to force you to do anything, but you might want to at least thank him." She sat on the bed and snatched his paperwork. 

"Hey, what are you doing!" He tried to grab them but just felt too tired. 

"Reading." She looked through it to frown. "Why is your hormones so messed up? I don't even know a disorder that can do this much and I have a degree in medicine." She looked up then. 

"It doesn't matter just please." He held his hand out and she gave him the paperwork. "Thank you."

"Listen, I'm going to let you sleep. I have a long week ahead of me." She started walking off to stop. "Thank you for not outing me. I'll be happy to work with you." She smiled as she opened the door back into her act. 

 

They let Steve go the next day and he went back to work. He stayed with Pietro the first night and it was boring. People asked for him, but he was off. He liked not working. 

The days went by quickly. He didn't talk to Bucky. Hell, he barely talked to anyone. He drew a lot, mostly of Bucky. He slept more though. The damn medicine making him tired all the time. 

A month later, Oktober disappeared. Steve figured she either got what she wanted or they gave up. Rumlow wasn't happy about it, but Steve didn't care. 

Nothing happened with the gang. Steve did Red Room more often now, but treatment didn't change. It was the last day of the year. Steve actually got off, so he decided to wake up early. 

"I'm going out." Steve called out as he left. He took a deep breath and headed to the hospital. He had tried to visit his mother more. Maybe get some closure. 

"Oh hello Mr. Schmidt." Steve froze outside the door as the nurse spoke. No one was in the hallway so he stayed in earshot. 

"Hello, darling. Good day?" He sounded happy and from the nurse's nervous laugh she wasn't. Why was he here?

"I'm good, though I have the monthly report for you on Mrs. Rogers." She sounded upset?

"Any changes?" 

"No, still no brain activity. Sir, she's been brain dead for nine years. Are you sure you want to keep her like this? Her organs are starting to fail even with the machines." 

Steve backed away from the door. He must have heard him wrong. They told him she had brain activity, that she was still able to hear him. He was breathing heavy. Fuck. 

They lied. Hydra lied to him. They lied to keep him there. He was an idiot. 

He started walking out almost running. He needed to fix this. His mother was the only thing keeping in check. 

"Steve!" Red Skull screamed and Steve fucking ran. He took the stairs and found himself in the parking garage. He heard other members searching for him and saw a motorcycle. Fuck it. 

He could get any car started in seconds and bikes were no exception. He went fast passing the others on his way out. He heard yelling and a few bullets before he got out. 

He drove to Red Skull's house. He needed to make them pay. He needed to make sure everyone was okay. Should he call Peggy? He couldn't risk it. 

He went to the office and quickly grabbed a bag to stuff the folders into it. He got the books Red Skull kept and found the evidence he needed for the Leviathan as well. He needed to hurry. 

He left his phone in living room. He went in and grabbed the folders he had on the others. Steve figured if he was going rogue he could at least save the girls. 

He hurried outside and got on the bike to speed off. He tried going to his room next, but he saw Rumlow and Rollins. He parked around the corner and snuck around the side. 

"Where is it!" Rumlow was pissed. They were throwing things around from what Steve saw in the window. 

"Peggy says he has a suitcase. He'll want that. We just need to find it." Rollins sighed as he tossed the bed aside. 

"He's already been here." He threw something at the wall and Steve jumped. Rumlow looked directly at him. "Fuck!" He started towards him and Steve took off again. 

He heard shots and this time his shoulder flared in pain. He couldn't stop though. He couldn't. He'd gone too far. 

The bike started and he drove off watching as they got into the car to follow. Luckily, it was hard to follow a bike in thr big city. Steve weaved through the cars until he was sure he'd lost them. He didn't know where he was. He didn't have a phone. 

He abandoned the bike and kept going walking for an hour at least. He found a gas station and walked in. The clerk didn't look up from his phone. Steve grabbed a snack cake and soda. 

"This all?" The guy, Rocket, looked up then. He was a short little guy with brown and black hair cut into a trihawk. He wore baggy jeans and a shirt with the logo. 

"Yeah… Where am I?" He got a weird glance, but Steve had to know. 

"3.65. Manhattan." He took the five Steve gave him. "It's eleven thirty, kid. Go home." He handed him his chance. 

"That phone outside work?" The guy nodded and Steve walked out. He took a deep breath before dialing the number he had memorized. He honestly needed a hobby. 

"Bucky, who's this?" His voice sent a wave of relief and he couldn't help but smile. 

"It's Steve." He heard noises in the background. "I know you're probably busy, but I have nowhere else to go." 

"Where are you?" 

Steve was in the car within ten minutes. Clint had picked him up and brought him a pair of clothes. Apparently, Bucky was hosting a party and Steve booty shorts wouldn't really do it there. 

"Ya look like shit." Clint glanced at him as he drove. Steve knew he did. He had fallen while running and had dirt all over. He's also been up too long. He pulled the bag closer to him though. 

"I had a long day. Where do I change?" He looked at the clothes then and found a blue v-neck and what felt like pajama pants. 

"When we get to the hotel you can change in the elevator." He smiled and pulled in. "Here." Steve was panicking. 

"Can anyone get into the garage?" That got Clint's attention. He straightened up and pressed a button on the wheel. Several men came out with guns all around. 

"Yes and no. They can, but unless these guys know them they won't get far. Feel better?" Steve nodded softly. "Good, because you're going to have to explain yourself to everyone." He got out then. 

Steve got ready in the hotel, Clint pulled wet naps out of his backpack. He helped Steve wipe off and he looked presentable just in time for the door to open. 

"We're back!" Clint tossed the keys onto the table and walked into the room. Steve had expected more people, but her was glad it was limited. He stopped at one familiar face though. 

"Finally decided to come here?" Pietro smiled. He was sitting beside Wanda. "Guess you want an answer. I'm her twin brother." Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

"You had a spy for years?" Steve looked at Bucky, who was very carefully not moving forward towards him. He just nodded slowly. "Good." 

"I brought your suitcase." Pietro spoke up again and Steve set the bag down and hugged him. "Damn. I heard you ran off and figured they'd use it against you. That's all."

"What's in the bag?" Natasha leaned over, but Clint stopped her. 

"Listen, we got fifteen minutes before midnight. I saw we wait until tomorrow to talk about it. I'll put it in the office?" Clint smiled and took it while Steve nodded. 

"Guess you want an introduction?" Bucky went over finally. "You know some of them. That's Thor and Loki, they're brothers. Thor owns Asgard, the hospital. He's also the lead doctor now that their father is deceased. Loki works in the finance and is a great lawyer." Bucky smiled. 

"We also happened to be the one to take you to the hospital that day." Loki didn't seem impressed by his introduction. 

"Right. That's Laura, Clint's wife, Jane, Thor's fiance, and I think that's everyone." Steve smiled at the group. Tony smiled as Peter raised his glass. The other kids weren't there, but Steve didn't question that. 

The next few minutes were great. Steve drank with them and they talked about meaningless things just waiting the few minutes before midnight. 

"I've never actually had a new year's kiss." Steve spoke up. He finished his drink and leaned against Bucky. 

"I can change that." Bucky had a devilish smile when he wanted and Steve was powerless against it. 

"Hey, hey, I got a kid in here." Tony joked and Peter faked offense.

"Guys, the countdown started!" Laura smiled and ran outside. Everyone followed and Steve saw them all go around the corner. His jaw dropped when he followed. 

They could see the ball. He was going to watch the ball drop. Holy shit. He leaned against the railing and heard the countdown. He was so excited. 

3…

2…

1… 

The lights went off and everyone cheered and turned to share a kiss. 

Thor kissed Jane, Tony kissed Pepper, Clint kissed Laura, Natasha kissed Pietro's cheek, Vis pulled Wanda into a very cute kiss, and Loki and Peter shared a small peck. 

"Hey." Bucky turned Steve's head and kissed him. He pushed him back against the railing softly from it and Steve smiled into the kiss. They eventually pulled away. "I'm glad you came back."

"I am too." Steve really liked this. 

They went back to the living room then. They sell sat around the table and Tony got more drinks. Steve had had a stressful day and damn he wanted to have some fun, so he drank. 

"Okay, okay, so this guy has a snake right? Now, I love snakes. So, he puts this snake on the counter and I go to pick him up. Well, mom hated snakes. She also didn't know Loki had a snake. The look on her face. He even-" Thor cut himself off laughing. 

"I trained the snake to fake bite. He pretended he was bleeding with ketchup. She nearly had a heart attack." He snickered a bit as he took another sip of his drink. 

"I used to pull pranks all the time." Clint spoke up. "Hell, still do. Kids started doing it too. One of them glued all the cabinets shut last week. They won't spill on who either." He sounded frustrated, but his smile revealed he actually didn't care. 

"Where'd they get the glue?" Wanda was smiling as she asked. 

"I have an idea." Laura gestured to Natasha, who looked hurt.

"Just because Clint had them prank me by changing my conditioner with color stripper? I'd never." She totally would. Steve didn't know the real her, but he knew she would. 

They went on with stories for hours. Steve learned a lot about them all. Peter takes Morgan and Clint's three kids out every Sunday. Pietro has a family dinner every Monday, which was always the day he had off for the night. Natasha was from Russia, she had been a ballerina turned mercenary. She met Bucky when he was stationed abroad and they had actually married to get her legal. 

"Ex wife and ex fiance. Watch out Steve, you got a lot of jealous exes." Tony pointed a finger at him obviously drunk and Pepper was shaking her head. 

"I think we should go home." She stood up and helped Tony up. "Have a nice night, thank you for having us." 

"Yeah, really gotta do this again sometime." Tony stumbled and Peter followed them out. After them, everyone started heading home. Steve didn't mind, already nodding off. 

Natasha and Clint were the only ones left then, Laura having moved to the kids guest room with the kids. Steve looked at them and yawned. He just wanted to go to bed. 

"We'll talk tomorrow morning." Bucky spoke up before either could ask anything. He carried Steve to the room. "Wanna shower?" 

"Mmm, no. Just cuddle me?" God he missed cuddling Bucky. He smiled as he stripped down to his boxers before getting in. Steve didn't bother undressing as he laid against Bucky. 

"I missed you." Bucky rubbed along Steve's spine and he pressed against him softly. 

"I missed you too." He was still a bit angry, but that wasn't important right now. All he cared about what cuddling Bucky. He'd make sure he was safe.


	7. Freedom Shots

January 1

Steve woke up late not used to no alarm. He grumbled as he looked around for a clock. He settled on just turning the tv on to check. 

The guide said it was ten in the morning. It was also Saturday, his busiest night. He smiled when he remembered he wouldn't have to work. 

He decided on taking a quick shower relaxing under the water. He found some of Bucky's clothes and put them on deciding his boxers were still clean enough. 

He went down wearing a long sleeve shirt and heard voices. Clint and Natasha were up and Bucky was resting on the couch. They all looked at him. 

"Um, we should talk?" Steve played with the hem on his shirt and went to get his bag. He sat on Bucky's lap, surprising him a bit. He put his hands around him though and kissed his cheek. 

"So, what's in the bag?" Clint sat down on the chair and Natasha sat on the arm. 

"I stole Red Skull's files." He started pulling it all out. "Here's the finances that prove he's bought the omegas in the Leviathan, his personal financial affairs, and everything you'd want to know about the Leviathan. I also stole all the information he had on the members of Hydra. Why they all stay." Steve was shaking and Bucky pulled him closer. 

"Holy shit, this kid just saved us months even years of work." Clint looked through the files. "It's all in German." 

"I know German. Everyone in Hydra has to learn it." Steve took the file from him and read it. "This is the Leviathan. He created it with the help of Zola and…" Steve took a moment. "And Alexander Pierce."

"Well damn." Natasha smiled at him. "Looks like we got some work to do. Luckily, you aren't the only Hydra member here." She took another file. "Peggy Carter, Lorna Dane, Bruce Banner." She looked up. "He's from Red Room?"

"Hydra owns them too. Schmidt is engaged to Andrea. Has been for years." Steve felt Bucky tense a bit and rubbed his leg. "Let's get started."

"I'm buying pizza." Clint got up and grabbed his keys. "Want me to get anything?" He turned to walk backwards. 

"Energy drinks and starbursts." Steve piped up from the file he was reading. 

"Double the energy drinks and add gummy bears." Natasha smiled up at him as she set down the file. "I'm going to go get some paper. Or would the laptop be better?" 

Bucky was reading the words over Steve's shoulder, though he wasn't sure if he even knew German. He shrugged at the question and she left to bring both back. 

They got to work then. They wrote down all they thought was needed and Bucky copied it down on the laptop. Clint got back when Bucky was on the fourth page. 

Steve eagerly took a bite and read the page to perk up a bit. The others looked at him. 

"He has cameras." Steve read the page again. 

"What?" Bucky loved over then as Clint set his slice down. 

"This is a list of all the cameras he had set up. There in the Red Room, Leviathan, his house, the warehouse. All of it. He saves all the videos too." Steve was excited. 

"There's no way to get the videos though. We're lucky you got this, but there's no other person. Pietro isn't trusted enough." Natasha was writing as she spoke. 

"Lorna. She's been there just as long and she goes to Red Skull's all the time. She spends nights there with Rumlow. It's risky, but if I can just get in contact with her. I need five minutes tops."

"No, there's no way. If Hydra sees you they'll kill you. How do you know she's not just going to rat?" Bucky stopped typing then. 

"Because, she wants Schmidt dead more than I do. She has no one. She's only there because she owes them and without it she's free. Let me try, Bucky." Steve knew he could do it. He just needed a chance. 

Bucky looked at him then and sighed. He was frustrated, but they needed as much as they could get. 

"If she says yes it happens within two days. She'll stay here after that and you tell her that." Bucky's leg was shaking. "Clint, take him." 

It was noon and Lorna would just be getting home. She often took her time and Steve knew why. She also didn't go to bed until around one, so it was the perfect time. 

They had others follow them and check no Hydra was around. Lorna hasn't arrived yet though and Steve was nervous. What if he was wrong? He shook his head a bit. He couldn't be wrong. He couldn't be. 

"There's the van." Steve went low then leaving Clint to watch it. He was on his phone like he was waiting for someone and Steve was crouched under a blanket. Luckily, he was small enough to fit behind the driver seat. He wouldn't be seen at all. 

"Update?" Clint spoke and Steve heard a response. "Got it. Steve, they turned the corner. There might be someone in the house besides Lorna, but we'll be here. Go now." 

Steve got out and walked quickly to the house. He passed the front door and went to the window he knew was Lorna's. He tapped on it to have her open it quickly. 

"Steve?" She looked around and motioned for him to get in. The room was where the omegas stayed, but Steve saw no one. 

"Hey." He felt the punch hard and quick. She looked down as he slowly got up. Fuck, he was wrong. He was going to die. Get caught and die. He was panicking again. 

"That's for not taking me with you. Now, you hear to steal me away?" She gave him a small grin and he smiled and nodded. 

"Something like that."

It took ten minutes to explain what had happened and what he needed from her. She didn't really react to any of it and Steve wasn't sure of he was getting to her or not. Finally, she spoke up. 

"So, I put the files onto this. Then I get picked up and live with you and this Bucky guy until Hydra is taken down?" 

"Yep." Steve held his breath as she got up. She looked around her corner of the room. 

"Take my bag. I'm doing it tonight. I usually go at eight at night. Rumlow sleeps after sex and Red Skull goes to sleep at eleven. Be outside and ready. You need to be there. You know that park by his house? There." 

Steve nodded and let her pack. He got back to the car holding a backpack. Clint sped off when he got in and looked over. Steve was going to be free.

"We got all we need from the papers." Bucky rubbed his eyes as he looked at the screen. Steve and Clint went over to them. Steve dropped the backpack and stood in front of Steve. 

He ran his hand through his hair and Bucky looked up at him. He smiled softly up at him and pulled him close so Steve was pressed up against him. God, he likes this. 

"I think, we should go prepare for tomorrow." Natasha pulled Clint out of the room and Bucky pulled Steve into his lap then. 

"We have a few hours to kill." Bucky kissed his neck softly. "We have a whole apartment to our self." He kissed and sucked lightly. Steve held his shirt tight and made a small noise. 

"What were you thinking?" He ran his hand down his chest unbuttoning his shirt as he did. He liked Bucky in button shirts. 

"Well, why don't I take you upstairs and we can figure out what you like?" Bucky gave Steve that devilish smile then and all he could do was let a small moan escape him. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Steve yelped as he was picked up and taken to the bedroom. He wrapped around him and kissed his neck as Bucky walked. 

He was gentle when he set Steve down and he reached for him when Bucky walked away. He heard a small chuckle and watched Bucky bring a kit over. 

"What's that?" Steve sat up then and picked it up. 

"Edible body paint. It's a good way to ease you into this. I know we've had sex before, but I want to make sure you like sex. Not that you're just going through the motions." Bucky took the kit away and smiled at Steve. 

He couldn't help it and kissed him hard and sloppy then. He pulled him close and leaned forward on his knees now. 

Bucky pushed him back and ran a hand under his shirt then. He rubbed over his nipples then stopping when he felt the cool metal. Steve just shrugged softly. He liked piercings. 

Bucky kissed his stomach than and Steve made a tiny noise at the sensation. Bucky moved up slightly moving his shirt up. He pulled his shirt off and Steve lifted his hips as Bucky undressed him fully then. Steve rested his arms in the pillow and looked up at him. 

"Do you know the color system?" Steve shook his head softly. "Green means good, yellow slow down or you need something and red means stop. Got it?" 

"Like a traffic light." Steve's head was fuzzy. Bucky smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, like a traffic light." He kissed him then. "Color?" 

"Green." Steve didn't even have think about it. He was horny, like actually horny and aroused. Bucky smiled and kissed him before pulling away. 

Steve watched him as he straddled his lap. Bucky looked down and Steve gasped as he felt him brush up his arm. He shivered at gripped the pillow tighter. 

Bucky was delicate with his work, the brush just barely marking his skin. It made Steve ache for more and he loved it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. 

He traced his collarbone softly then and Steve heard the brush hit the table softly. Bucky leaned over and kissed just behind his ear tracing kisses down to the base of his neck. 

"Color?" It took Steve a moment to realize what he had asked. 

"Uh, green." Steve sighed softly as Bucky took that as a sign to continue in and sucked on his neck enough Steve knew there'd be a mark later. 

"Tell me if that changes." Bucky kissed him to lift his wrist closer and kissed right over the scent gland. He switched between kissing and licking the paint off sucking on his collarbone softly. 

Steve was trembling and for once it wasn't a bad thing. He felt light and fuzzy. He was Bucky's whole world right now and he loved it. 

"Color?" Bucky was grabbing Steve's side then and he rolled his head a bit to look up. Despite doing almost nothing they both were breathing heavier and it took a moment before Steve replied. 

"Extra green." Steve smiled up at him. Bucky kissed him and grabbed the brush to repeat the process again. This time he traced around his nipples avoiding his piercings. Steve's muscles tensed when he ran the brush down his stomach stopping just above his naval. 

He went back up kissing his collarbone and moving down to lick up the paint on his chest. He made sure not to even get near the piercings and it was driving Steve insane from the lack of stimulation. 

Finally, finally, Bucky sucked lightly on one of his nipples earning a gasp and moan from Steve. He arched his back softly and Bucky worked one side before moving to the next. Steve was in heaven. 

Bucky didn't stop until Steve was a panting mess and started kissing down his stomach licking up whatever he couldn't get from the kiss. Steve moaned softly as he sucked just under his naval and Bucky pulled away after leaving yet another mark. 

"How's that baby boy?" He moved the paints onto the table as Steve made a small noise. He wanted more. "Color?" Bucky moved to hover over him then and push Steve wrapped his legs around him lazily. 

"Mmm, are you going to paint more or are we going to go further?" He titled his head slightly and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Whichever you want, baby." God, Steve loved thay. He'd never been able to choose that. 

"I want more. Please?" He looked up at him then and Bucky kissed him once again, this time rougher. He pressed against him and Steve wrapped himself around Bucky more. 

He was gentle, making sure he didn't just Steve when he started pushing in. He stopped at any sign of discomfort in Steve's face and started soft and slow. Steve didn't like it. 

"Mmm, harder. I'm not gonna break." Steve kissed him and gasped as Bucky actually started moving at a normal pace. Steve dug his nails into him softly as he arched his back. 

Steve was sensitive from the teasing and was lost in the pleasure. He hadn't actually enjoyed sex in ever. Maybe when he was on certain drugs, but other than the Red Room he'd been clean. 

He felt his stomach knot up and felt Bucky's own knot forming. He tightened his grip on Steve's hips and shoved his face into the crook of Steve's neck. His hair stuck to Steve's face, but he didn't mind it. Fuck, he smelt like heaven. 

His orgasm came hard and Bucky didn't slow down as Steve rode it out. Bucky didn't last much longer biting down in the pillow to hide his moans. Or to stop himself from biting Steve. Steve wasn't too sure which one. 

"That was amazing." Steve mumbled it and Bucky rolled him onto his lap. He actually hasn't had a knot in him before and it felt nice. He nuzzled Bucky's neck taking in his scent. 

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved. I loved it." Steve kissed him then and smiled. "I." He wanted to say it. He really did, but he couldn't force the words out.

"You don't have to say anything. Wanna take a nap? We have four hours before we have to get ready." Bucky rubbed his back and Steve blushed a bit. 

"Like this?" Steve's blush only increased when Bucky laughed. He pulled him to lay on his side and held him close covering them with the blanket. 

"Yes, like this. You're already dozing off." He kissed Steve's temple and he was right. Steve was already nodding off and fell asleep almost immediately. 

January 2

It was cold at the park. Steve was sitting on top of the playhouse right by the tallest slide. Clint was leaning just below him smoking a cigarette while Natasha stayed in the car. Bucky was on the slide having laid down a few minutes ago. 

It had hit eleven when they got out to watch for Lorna. It was now almost one. Steve's leg was shaking a little when he saw someone running up to the park. He stood up to see the glimpse of green hair and slide down the slide jumping over the edge before kicking Bucky. 

He went over and stopped short of hugging her. She was bleeding. And running. Shit.

"Get im the car." Steve grabbed her and pulled her into the car. He heard shouts then and luckily, Bucky had already headed towards the car. He slide in as he heard shots. Clint got in, though looked out the window to shoot back. 

Steve looked back to see the guy get shot right in the arm he was holding the gun. He fell to the ground as Natasha sped off. 

"Is that the new girl that disappeared?" Lorna had been watching her drive for five minutes by the time she asked. Clint had looked at her wound to see it was just a scratch. 

"Yeah, she's Natasha. She was actually sent to spy on the gang." He shrugged and leaned back in his seat. Lorna nodded and leaned against Steve. She looked exhausted. 

"Can we get tacos before going home?" She mumbled it, but Steve looked at Bucky who nodded. They stopped at a random place and got them all enough tacos. 

Lorna acted the same way he had the first time he arrived. She turned all the way around before following the rest till the elevator. 

"He has his own elevator?" Lorna scoffed. "I don't even have my own room."

"Neither of us did." Steve smiled at her as he got in holding the bag of food. 

"I also share the elevator with my family." Bucky glanced at Natasha when she snorted softly. "What?"

"That doesn't make it any less impressive." She walked out of the apartment first and set her things on the table like usual. She disappeared and came back with a white box. 

Clint plopped down on the living room chair putting his feet up. Steve tossed him a few tacos before taking the others to the table. 

"Let me see your arm." Natasha looked at Lorna, who took jet jacket off. It wasn't bad, though it was deeper than Steve originally thought. It was easy to clean and patch up though. 

"Here's the videos. It took a while, but I only got the more important stuff. Bastard actually separated the videos into a blackmail file. I found some with him actually negotiating with Leviathan though." She frowned then. "Steve there's a lot of you." 

"I know. I knew there would be." He took a bite of his taboo though he felt nauseous. "It's fine though. We just gotta make a case now right?"

"Yeah, we make a case then set up a meeting. Dr. Von Strucker might want you two there, at least Steve. Once the evidence is shown to everyone, the leaders get to choose what to do with him. We have enough on the gang itself though to take it all down." He looked like he was hiding something. 

"What aren't you saying? Listen, I'm not into this crap of hiding things." Lorna leaned forward and looked at Bucky. You couldn't tell she was an omega if you tried most of the time. 

"They'll want revenge. Probably come for Steve. Depending on what happens with them it might not be safe to go out. It won't until they're dead or in prison." 

"I'm fine with that. Hell, not like I've never had anyone after my head before." She took a drink of her soda then and everyone but Steve looked at her. "What? My dad's an omega to a very dangerous guy. He cheated though and had to get rid of me. His alpha wasn't even going to hurt me, but my dad had those issue with loyalty. He sent this soldier guy after me." 

The room fell silent. Steve hadn't remembered that part and he just glanced between Lorna and Bucky then. Bucky's leg was shaking and Lorna either couldn't feel the tension or didn't care. 

"Stopped chasing me six years ago, when I turned fourteen actually. My dad died then, sure you know him. Pretty, sure he gave birth to the twins. Pietro and Wanda." She was staring directly at Bucky then and both the others had their guns ready. 

"Lorna, why are you here?" Steve bit his lip. He had trusted her. She looked at him and just started laughing then. 

"Idiot, I'm here to help. Like I said Strucker didn't have anything to do with it and this guy didn't really try to kill me. I'd be dead otherwise. I knew Pietro was my brother. He asked me to keep it on the downlow until he could get me out safely. You got me out first though." She stood up then. 

"Was everyone planning on betraying the gang?" Steve huffed then and was slightly pouting. 

"I had no one to lose. No one else would risk it. You didn't until you lost your person." She started walking away to too the kitchen. "He didn't pull the plug yet. Where am I sleeping?" 

Natasha escorted her to the guest room and Steve couldn't move. He hasn't pulled the plug on his mom yet. He was going to use his mom against him. He was shaking. 

"Steve?" Bucky knelt in front of him and Steve smiled softly. "What's she talking about?"

"My mom. She's on life support, but there's no hope for her. That's why I came to you. I should have told you." He took in a deep breath then and stood up. "Let's get to bed." 

 

February 3

One month. It took one month to get them to the meeting. Two weeks to gather everything and two more to get all the leaders in the city. Apparently, it took a lot to actually get them all in one place at one time. 

"Babe, where's my necklace?" Steve called out as he searched by his side of the bed. Bucky had gotten him a locket when he officially asked him to go steady- yes, Steve had made fun of him for it. 

"The bathroom. Took it off before you showered." He walked in the room then pulling his hair back. He was dressed in an undershirt entirely too small for him and right pants. It wasn't fair. 

Steve kissed him when he saw him and went to get his necklace. He fastened it on and pulled on undershirt. Bucky helped him with the gun strap and pulled him close kissing his neck. 

"We gotta be there in thirty minutes. We don't have time for that." Steve giggled a bit as Bucky's beard, though still small, tickled him. 

"Alright. Lorna went with Pietro on a day trip. They figured it'd better to get away." He pulled on his shirt that resembled a straight jacket. It hid his guns well.

Steve had a sweater, though it was fancy material. Bucky had surprised him with it and Steve figured now would be the best time to wear it. It hung off his shoulders something all the new and faded marks from Bucky. He's gonna love seeing Rumlow's face. 

The building was empty when they got there. They had to be the first apparently, having asked for it. The chairs were different, a circular table this time. 

There were thirteen seats, each having a color on them with a section clear where the tv stood. They went to the maroon colored ones, Howling Commandos colors. Steve knew the middle was Strucker's chair, but they only had two other chairs. 

"Where do I sit?" He looked back at Bucky. Wanda had come along with Clint, Natasha, and three other guys. Bucky smiled and say down then.

"With me. Strucker thought it would be fun." Bucky kissed him as he sat on his lap. He scrolled through his phone, brand new with unlimited everything. He got plenty of texts from Lorna, who was also using a new phone. 

"Lorna is having fun. They went shopping. He's gonna regret offering that." Steve smiled as she kept sending snaps of their guards ass. Apparently, she liked the guy, Marcos. 

Sonny was the first to arrive. His eyebrow arched as he saw Steve, though wasn't stupid enough to say anything. Ghost and Ronin followed him along with a new guy, in a yellow and black suit. It didn't look too bad next to Sonny's black and brown. Two others followed him in as well. 

They sat down and the new guy couldn't take his eyes off Steve. He was there to act as eye candy, he quickly realized. Bucky's arm around him made it bearable though. 

"I see you have a new recruit. I'm sure you know me. If you remember, this is Ghost and Ronin. If you're with the soldier here I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more. I prefer Commandos over Hydras. This is my second, Mr. Cross. Worked with the famous Pym before his downfall." He was proud of him. Steve could figure out why. He said on the right yellow chair with Cross on the left one. 

The next to come in were the Panthers. T'challa sitting in the middle and Erik sitting between him and Bucky. Shuri, unfortunately, was stuck between get brother and Sonny. They had five girls, all with shaved heads, behind them. 

Hammer was next sitting in the blue chairs. His partner, Doctor Vanko, was older and dressed just like a doctor. Steve knew the guy used to be one of the best doctors before he fell off the wagon. 

He was pretty sure it had to do with Tony's father too. As he thought of it, he saw Tony and his wife walk in followed by a whopping six guys. One being Happy, his bouncer and driver. 

Rumlow, Rollins, and Red Skull were the last to enter. Bucky held him close and he saw everyone on edge. Red Skull didn't take his eyes off Steve as he sat down. Andrea joined them too, though she sat on the arm of Red Skull's chair. They had four guys behind him, none of which Steve had bothered learning the names of.

"Looks like everyone had arrived. I rather not keep you all waiting." Dr. Von Strucker walked in holding a briefcase. He set it in front of Wanda and sat down.

"This better be worth my time. I have a killer headache and my daughter had a musical I need to be at. You all are invited by the way." Tony poured himself some of the whiskey on the table and took a drink. 

"Tony, please. Just sit there and be quiet." Pepper grabbed a water bottle and sighed before taking a drink. 

"I'll be sure to go." Strucker of all people spoke up. "I rather like school plays." He straightened in his chair. "We'll make this quick. We did some research on underage prostitution, something I have forbid."

Rumlow smiled smugly and Steve hid his face in Bucky's neck to hide his own smile. They had no idea. 

"So, you found something on Stark?" Vanko spoke up eager and Tony looked up a bit surprised. 

"Yes, we found no evidence of it. He did buy the omegas, but adopted them and even sent them home and funded their families with whatever they needed. The ones living with him didn't have families to go back too, besides Peter Parker, who has an aunt living with Stark now." Wanda glanced at her paper only once while talking obviously having memorized the information. 

"We did find evidence of something else though." The doctor spoke up and Red Skull shifted in his chair. Steve knew the position he was in and put a hand on his own gun, watching as the ones behind jin did the same. 

"Johann Schmidt, we found plenty of evidence against you. Wanda, please tell us." Strucker motioned to his daughter then. She took some papers out and looked at them briefly. 

"Underage prostitution, blackmailing, theft of information from a leader, drugging prostitutes to get them to agree, illegal experimentation." She looked up and everyone was silent. 

"And what proof do you have?" Andrea spoke up then. "Surely not this whore? Who, by the way, stole all important documents from Red Skull." She bit his name as she spoke it looking directly at her father. 

"Yes actually and we'll deal with that after this. We have paper evidence. You've been buying from Leviathan for years. You aren't the main owner, but you both work with them. You also took it upon yourself to use my son to get rid of your problems." Strucker spoke with authority and Steve felt like the air was thickening. 

"Your son killed those people willingly. If I go down he should do." Red Skull leaned on the table then. 

"You used drugs to get him to listen!" Dr. Von Strucker slammed his hands on the table. Bucky took a deep breath into Steve's neck and he could feel Bucky shaking. 

"Hold on, hold on! What the hell are you talking about? Who'd he kill?" Sonny looked away from the doctor who relaxed a bit. Wanda sighed and got the paper out.

"Red Skull commanded him to kill Odin Borson, Benjamin Parker, Howard Stark and Johann Fennhoff. This in turn destroyed Officer Rogers career. There are two pages of victims." She looked up. "Andreas Von Strucker is also on the list." 

"Jesus, he killed his own brother?" Vanko spoke up them. "How do we know he didn't do this of his own free will?" 

"We have videos and yes, they are stolen from you. We will handle it after." Wanda spoke up as she pressed play on the tv. 

Red Skull was in an office with Bucky, younger, sitting in the chair. He didn't look good, hair greasy and his clothes worn out. He had his arm, though it was different. 

"I need you to kill someone again." Red Skull's voice came of the speakers slightly gravely. Bucky shook his head softly. 

"No, I'm done. I don't want this anymore." He didn't try and leave and Steve thought maybe he'd tried before. 

"Andreas Von Strucker. My lovely fiance needs him gone." Red Skull smiled and walked over. Bucky moved away finally. 

"No! That's my brother. I won't." He was backing away. 

"I gave you that arm. I saved you! You owe me!" He screamed then and Bucky scrambled away. It was so hard to watch an alpha scramble like that.

Steve looked away and kissed him on his cheek. He nuzzled him trying to calm him. It seemed to work too.

"No! I won't do it!" Wanda fast forwarded it everyone watching as they kept going about until Red Skull attacked him. She played it normal then and everyone watched as he pushed a syringe into him. 

"You will kill Andreas Von Strucker and you will tell no one." Alpha voice. Steve could tell even through the tv. Bucky straightened up and nodded. "That's a good soldier. Now go." 

The tape stopped then and everyone looked at each other. They whispered to themselves as Steve's group just waited. 

"What chemical can make an alpha obey like that?"

"It looks real."

"I think we need to see more of what they have."

"I agree." The doctor spoke up and snapped his fingers. Wanda started working immediately. She laid out papers so everyone could see. Steve saw his own face and curled up feeling Bucky tighten his grip. 

"This is the list of underage omegas, some examples of the blackmail, the books something Red Skull and Andrea wiring money out of Commandos accounts to Hydras, and the studies of experimentation. This includes the drug we just saw and one that changes the biology of someone to change their alignment. Steve is actually a survivor of that." 

"Oh really?" Tony looked at him then and frowned. "I'm sorry. My father built that technology used. I hope it didn't affect you too bad." 

"Not as bad as the others. Not the best though." He shrugged a bit and looked at the papers shooting with his back towards Bucky now. 

"I think we've seen enough." Hammer spoke up looking nauseous. "I saw we send them to the authorities. Commandos get their area situated and we figure it out after that." 

"Agreed." Tony spoke. 

"I can't even imagine saying no." Sonny spoke and Red Skull moved forward a bit. Fuck. 

"I say kill'em, but prison is the next best thing." Erik smiled and leaned back in his chair. "All three of them got shit on them?"

"We do have evidence for all three." Wanda gathered the papers and handed them to Clint. 

"Guilty." Dr. Von Strucker spoke. "Now, leave." He motioned to the door and Rumlow and Rollins stood up. Red Skull was a bit slower and Steve barely saw his smile before pain hit him hard. The noise was sudden and then everything happened all at once. 

Erik and Natasha both shot Red Skull, one in the head and one in the neck. Rumlow backed away into the corner as Rollins pulled his gun aiming for Erik. One of Tony's guys shot him in arm. 

Bucky looked worried and Steve just felt pain. He touched his side. It was wet and red. Oh.

"Get him to the hospital! Get these two to the police now!" Tony sent his men towards the Hydras and Bucky carried Steve out the side door. 

Every step hurt him and Steve was finding it hard to stay awake. His vision was bordered with black fog. It reminded him of an old filter he used on Instagram in his edgier phase. 

"It's going to be okay." He heard Bucky's voice, but couldn't keep his eyes open. 

"The bullet hit his kidney.." Steve heard the voices. He couldn't move. Couldn't talk. 

"We have to do surgery… we don't know if he'll survive it…" 

His eyes opened a little. The lights went by fast. He couldn't breath. Something was in his throat. 

"He's awake. Sedate him now." 

Steve fell asleep again. 

"Rumlow and Rollins were found guilty… only one year before next hearing…" 

???

Steve woke up and panicked. He was alone in the room and he hit the panic button. A nurse came and smiled. 

"You're finally awake! I'll phone your alpha right away!" She left and Steve just sat there. He felt weak and just wanted Bucky. 

He saw Natasha first. She walked in and smiled. Bucky ran in after and kissed him being careful of the iv on his hand. 

"What happened?" Steve was just confused. He looked away the two and frowned. 

"You've been out for seven weeks baby. You got shot and they had to do surgery to take your kidney out. I didn't know you had a weak heart. You didn't wake up after and I just waited. Natasha made me go home though."

March 24 

"He stayed here a week before I did." She spoke up and smiled. "You should be good to go home soon though. You have to be careful though. They had to do kidney surgery and they actually put in a bio-regulator. It's an invention that Tony and Shuri created. That was a week ago."

"Why did you let them do that? I didn't give-" 

"You were getting worse. It's experimental, but you'd be dead without it. I understand if you're mad at me, but I rather you get mad then be dead." 

"I love you." Steve blurted it out and he saw Natasha walk out. Bucky smiled and kissed him softly then. 

"I love you too." He moved to lay beside Steve opposite sove his iv. He held him close as Steve cuddled close.

Bucky actually got him free.


	8. The Girls and Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long so I figured I'd post two chapters! Once this is done I will also have a sequel and a few short stories of some side characters, so if you want to read more of someone or a certain story just let me know!

February 13

"Baby boy, you want another drink?" Bucky was squatting down beside Steve, who was leaned over the table coloring. 

"Mhmm, milk please." He looked up then and Bucky kissed his cheek before walking away. 

It had been nine months since Red Skull had been killed. Rumlow and Rollins had been sent to prison along with anyone else. Steve had made sure his friends were taken care of. 

Lorna had connected with Dr. Strucker being adopted into the family. She moved in just one floor down with some of her friends, Blink included. She also became the owner of Red Room, with Natasha and Dottie working at the managers. 

Peggy moved back to England when she was able to, Sharon going with her. Darcy got a job as an intern using her new degree and Tony's influence. 

Some of the girls chose to stay in the line of work. Steve actually still looked over that part of the business, reporting to Bucky every week. 

It was weird at first, actually being professional with him. He had an issue with flirting with him and getting distracted, but Steve quickly found Bucky wasn't that easy to distract. 

Steve just barely healed from his wound a month or two before had decided he wanted to try little space. Bucky had gone out with him and they bought some kid things Steve thought he would like. 

He'd been blushing the whole time, but that could also be the many elders gushing how cute their baby must be. It was definitely that. 

"Sounds like they really want to see that baby." Bucky had whispered as he held Steve close his hands on his stomach. Steve swatted at him as he put the coloring books in the basket. 

Now, they were in the living room with Bucky sitting behind him cuddling him as he colored in his superhero book. They had the channel set to Nickelodeon, though it was late enough the sitcoms were on. 

"Almost done with the picture?" He kissed his cheek then. Steve nodded seems showed him the finished picture with the colors shaded and everything. 

"I finished!" He smiled at him and turned around getting on his knees. 

"I think we should go to bed now. We have that big valentine's party at Tony's tomorrow and didn't you want to take Peggy out shopping with some of the others?" He pulled Steve into his lap as he talked and he just yawned and rested on him. 

"Yeah. I don't wanna though." He pouted a bit then and heard a small chuckle. 

"Come on, you gotta." Bucky carried him to the bedroom and Steve was slowly getting out of his headspace and back to reality. 

"I love you." Steve kissed him then and hopped down. He got dressed for bed and stretched out getting into Bucky's space too.

"I'd love you more if you'd ever let me sleep with some decent room." He crawled into bed curling up not to move Steve at all. 

"You love me. Otherwise you wouldn't be buying my friends dresses." Steve rolled over to cuddle Bucky then resting his head on his chest. "Or saving all of them." He smiled then softly. 

"I'd always save anyone you wanted." He kissed the top of his head and got comfortable. Steve did the same pulling the covers almost over his head. 

February 14

Steve hadn't wanted to wake up, but seeing the girls made him actually get up. Steve got out of the car to see he was the last person. Natasha followed him inside.

Peggy was already picking dresses out while Darcy, Lorna and Wanda already had three each. Natasha separated only a little to look at the red dresses- Bucky had insisted she get an outfit too.

"See you guys wasted no time." He smiled and went over to the suits. "Bucky's wearing black and maroon. What goes good with that?" 

"Red!" Darcy spoke up looking at the purple section. 

"No, purples." Peggy looked up from the pink dress she was looking at. 

"Blue would look good." Lorna walked over to the fitting room as she spoke. Steve sighed and looked through the suits. 

"I think dark blue would be great." Natasha smiled next to him now. She held a single dress and looked at the fitting room. "I'll be back."

She wasn't out by the time Steve and the rest got into a room. They chatted among themselves as they dressed. 

"So, Stevie, tell me about Bucky." Darcy spoke up changing the subject from the usual banter. 

"What about him?" Steve pulled up his pants as he spoke. 

"She's asking about the bed." Peggy laughed as she spoke. 

"He's still my boss." Natasha sighed and the other girls laughed. 

"He's also my brother." Wanda and Lorna spoke at the same time. Steve smiled as he finished buttoning his shirt. 

"Fine. I'll ask later." Darcy huffed. "I'm ready." 

The other girls all agreed and Steve threw on the jacket before unlocking the door. He wore a midnight blue suit with a pale red shirt and no tie. He was barefoot, though he wasn't looking for shoes yet.

Next to him was Natasha wearing a strapless red pencil dress that matched her long blonde and red hair. Darcy leaned on the door beside her with a cute, somewhat short, black dress the puffed out at the end. She even found stockings to match. 

Lorna woke a black dress with dark green that only showed when it hit the light, which Wanda matched with the exact same dress but in red. 

Peggy wore a black dress with polka dots in velvet black on her chest. It had a white strip separating that fabric and the bottom half, which had tulle underneath it. They were all barefoot.

"I think we all found our dress. And they say girls take forever to shop." Darcy smiled and went back in the room. 

"We still have to find shoes and accessories." Peggy bounced back into the room and Steve laughed and did the same. 

They all changed and within an hour had shoes. Once the girls bought accessories- Steve already owned what he would wear- they went to lunch. 

Now, Bucky was paying, so they could have gone anywhere. Steve suggested the cheap taco place they went anytime they celebrated. They all agreed. 

"I think I want a drink." Steve was reading the list and decided on ordering a strawberry daiquiri. The others ordered the same with the exception of Natasha. 

They got their food and ate between gossip. 

"Owning a club is hard! I mean I gotta make sure the girls are taken care of and I've banned so many people. We still have the brothel show, but my regular girls don't do that anymore." Lorna ate while she talked and wiped her hands. 

"I understand. I actually opened up a cafe with Sharon. Angie is working with me on opening up one here too, though I won't be able to come back it's still nice to be able to work while I'm here." Peggy had gotten bert accent back through the year. 

"Guys, Bucky has be meport to him weekly. Do you understand how annoying that is when I live with him. He doesn't even let me distract him." He sighed eating one of his chips.

"Updates on the case of Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins." The table went silent. They all turned to the tv as the news continued. 

"Their hearing has finished and they will be released on parole. They will serve five years of said parole where they cannot get near any of the old Hydra gang victims." They spoke to the point and Steve felt light headed. 

"I want to go home." Steve blurted it out and the girls didn't seem to mind at all. Wanda got up and paid as Natasha went to get the car. They all climbed in and Steve felt like he was going to throw up. 

"I can't believe they got out." Darcy was watching the buildings go by as they drove to her new home. She had a duplex with her mentor, Jane Foster. 

"Let's not talk about it. They aren't out yet." Peggy was shaking and soon they dropped the girls off. Lorna and Wanda stayed in the back, but no one talked after that. 

Steve ran out when the car stopped and was at the elevator pulling hid key out before the others got into the door. 

"What's the rush? I thought I was the speedy one here." Pietro smiled until he saw Steve's face. "What's wrong?" He helped him with the key, since Steve was shaking too much. He couldn't breathe. 

"It's a news report. I'll tell you in the room." Wanda walked up and they piled into the elevator. Natasha sectioned Steve off and pulled him close. He liked that. 

They got off at Lorna's floor and Natasha followed Steve into his own. He wanted Bucky. He needed Bucky. He went to the living room then to the study. Where was he?

He heard voices and went to the office to open the door slowly. He sighed when he saw it was just Bucky and Tony. He went to sit in Bucky's lap and nuzzled him. 

"What's wrong?" He held him close and looked at Natasha. Tony was leaning in the chair with his leg up on the arm. He was also messing with something off of Bucky's desk. 

"Skull's boys are being released on parole." Natasha spoke and Steve felt Bucky tighten his grip on him. Tony dropped the item sitting up straight. 

"That's not possible. Who did that?" Tony sounded pissed and Steve remembered his kids were once victims too. He sighed and tried to not think of it. He wasn't a victim. He couldn't be. 

"We'll handle it." Bucky spoke though he shook with anger. "I'll have someone look into it, but we shouldn't let this ruin our day. We only have five hours to get ready right?" 

Tony stood up then and nodded. He put the item on Bucky's desk then and Steve noticed it was a glowing circle like thing. It looked familiar too. 

"I'll see you tonight." He walked off, Natasha leading him away. Bucky and Steve didn't move though. Bucky too mad to think and Steve too nervous to stop shaking. 

It took them an hour to both calm down. They spent another hour cuddling just to cuddle and another messing with each other. Only when they had to did they get ready. 

"I love it." Bucky was wiping his own suit when Steve walked out with his suit. He also added a few accessories including his necklace, bracelets, rings, and earrings. "You're missing something though." 

"Uh, no? What else could I even need?" Steve looked over himself before Bucky pulled him closer to where he sat on the bed. Steve rested his hands on his shoulders as Bucky smiled up at him. 

"This." Bucky smiled as he fished out a black box revealing a diamond ring. "Steve, will you marry me?" 

Steve smiled and kissed him. He was crying a bit and he hugged him tightly sitting beside him. He just couldn't believe his luck!

"You haven't said anything baby." Bucky chuckled a bit, though he sounded nervous. 

"Yes! Yes I will." He smiled and slid on the ring to smile. It fit perfectly. 

 

They got to Stark Tower soon after that. They were let in and Steve quickly found the girls and Peter. They were playing some drinking game again. 

"What's this game?" 

"Well, Russian roulette with vodka." Peter smiled as he finished setting it up. He had everyone look away when he poured the drinks and soon they picked a cup. 

They played ten rounds and Steve sucked at the game. Five times he picked the vodka and by the tenth he was done playing. He went to find Bucky and wrapped his arms around him mostly for support. 

"I see the kids were playing games again." Tony gave Steve a small grin as he drank his own drink slowly. 

"I'm only two years older than Steve and Peter." Bucky huffed and helped Steve sit down to pull him close. Peter plopped down beside Tony smiling.

“We played Russian roulette again! Oh, please don’t tell mom.” Peter smiled as he leaned over the table a bit. “With the stuff on the news I thought Steve would need some good time before Uncle Bucky goes all crazy.” He giggled at a bit and drank the water that was no in front of him.

“What news?” Bucky looked at him before turning his gaze to Steve. He looked down at his own water and frowned leaning back in the chair. “Tony?” He looked away then and Tony sighed.

“The hearing was today. It didn’t go so well for us. The lawyer tried his hardest, but the boys claimed they were being used by their father. They played victim and-” 

“And they’re getting out.” Bucky was pissed off and Steve knew that. He was sure they all knew that actually. “I think I need a minute.” He moved Steve up and started walking away to hold Steve close and take him out to the patio. There was very few people out there and who were there quickly left at the sight of Bucky.

“Bucky, it’s going to be okay.” Steve leaned against the wall in the corner of the patio, the only place where the windows didn’t show them. He liked the little alcove there and not just because it could fit both him and Bucky (they had found this out during one of his panic attacks). 

He pulled Bucky into the alcove with him. They were pressed up against each other and it calmed them both down. Bucky leaned against the wall a bit using his elbows and forearm to stop himself from squishing Steve. Not that he would mind though.

“I’ll make sure everything is okay. I’ll have my guys look them and-” Bucky was cut off when Steve kissed his neck above his scent gland. He pulled him closer then and smiled softly. “That’s not fair you know.” 

“I think it’s plenty fair. Besides, I’m too drunk to worry about this, so you should be too.” Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around him then.

“Oh yeah, both of us drunk will definitely make this better.” He held in a laugh as he smiled. 

“Drink enough to relax, then we can go home and I’ll make sure you don’t think about anything but me.” Steve pressed against him then, arching his back an unnatural way, but it got the desired reaction.

“You’re terrible when you’re drunk.” He smiled and pulled him close kissing him then.

Someone cleared their throat then and they pulled apart quickly. Pepper was standing their lips thin and looking at them. She was rocking a bit, though not from drinking. She also held a electronic notepad, though Steve had never seen her without it.

“The upper party is about to start. Tony told me to come get everyone invited.” She smiled before walking away.

“I can’t believe I have to up there again.” Bucky groaned and walked towards the entrance to the building. “I hate heights.”

“Says the man with the twenty-fifth floor apartment.” Steve laughed and walked into the crowded room to find the elevator. Happy was there either letting people pass or pushing them away. He walked over and smiled holding Bucky by the hand.

“Well if it ain’t Steve. How have you been? It’s been a good week or so since you’ve visited.” Happy smiled letting them in and holding the door open for the others walking over.

“I’m doing pretty good. I played Russian roulette with Peter and the others.” He leaned against the elevator railing. Happy laughed at that as he let three others into the elevator.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He let the door close then and Steve closed his eyes a bit leaning on Bucky.

“Have a bit too much to drink?” The voice made Steve open his eyes and he saw the other man. He was the definition of standard attraction, strong jaw, dark brown hair swept to the side, dark eyes. Steve would have looked forward to being rented by him a year ago. Now, he just pushed himself closer to Bucky.

“A little.” Steve nuzzled Bucky’s side and felt his arm wrap around him. He liked it. “I’m Steve.” He lifted his hand then for the other man to take.

“I’m Grant.” He took it and gave him a strong handshake, which was about five times stronger than Steve’s. “I’m here for my dad actually. We’re form Shield.” Steve hadn’t heard of it before besides a few papers on Bucky’s desk.

“The new gang? I didn’t think Tony would know anyone from there let alone invite them into his home.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s arm lightly as he looked at the man. The other two in the elevator were Lorna and Natasha, so Grant was the only one he didn’t know. He couldn’t shake the feeling like something was wrong though.

“Well, my father was friends with Howard Stark. I used to know Tony when we were kids, so when I told him about being back he insisted I come with my father to the party.” He smiled and the door opened. Steve couldn’t get out fast enough. 

“I think I need a drink and a talk with Tony.” Bucky grumbled and started walking towards the bar. “You coming?” He looked at Steve, who just shook his head.

“I think I’m going to mingle, see you else made the cut.” He smiled and kissed him before walking to the other side of the room. 

“Steve!” Shuri smiled as she walked over and hugged him. She had been working with him on his asthma, it was going slow, but it was nice. She was also dressed in a very formal african dress- something Steve only knew from her long talks about her traditional mother.

“What are you doing here?” He hadn’t thought this was the type of place for her to be.She didn’t seem like the social type.

“Peter invited me actually. He has a bit of a crush on me and honestly, not the worse guy.” She laughed as she pointed to him as he was balancing on a chair. “We agreed for me to come here, spend the night, then I can see all the labs tomorrow.” She seemed more excited about the labs, which made more sense to Steve.

“That’s awesome. Are Erik and T’challa here too?” He looked around a bit and tried to see if he could find them.

“They are and with their own girls. T’challa’s fiance and Erik’s current girlfriend. I don’t know how long this one will last though, but he seems to like her more than the others.” She looked around too before showing Steve where they were. Erik talking to Bucky about something while his arm was wrapped around some girl, who was not dressed in African attire. She seemed a bit interested in the conversation they were having, but didn’t speak up. 

T’challa was talking with a group with his girl standing next to him and drinking one of the many mixed drinks that were being passed around. She only talked a bit, but was paying attention to the group and room very well. She smiled as she made eye contact with Steve.

“She’s ex-military. Something that she can’t talk about, but she’s real good at picking up on things. Erik’s girl is an ex-thief. It comes in handy from time to time. She works with that guy, Lang, and they work on security systems now.”

“You know along about them. Guess they talk about it among family?” Steve leaned on the wall then and looked at the room of people. She smiled and shook her head. 

“I make it a point to know about the people my family keep in contact. I know that same about every single person in this room.” She was proud about it and Steve wanted to test it. 

“Tell me about some of them then.” He pointed to a guy in a suit talking to Pepper, while Tony seemed very uninterested.

“Phil Coulson, agent of some kind. I think it’s Shield actually. They’re a big organization in the surrounding cities, but they’re moving into New York now. They’re different than all of us. He’s friends with Pepper too.”

“Do you know about Grant Ward?” He needed to know. She frowned a bit and looked at him as he was talking to an older man and a few other guests.

“He’s nearly thirty and in Shield. I don’t know much, but I know he was in a gang before that. Impossible to find out which one though. I know he’s lived in New York, but he’s worked outside of it until recently. He travelled a lot and no one knows anything about him or his dad, though his dad apparently rarely left his house a few years ago. Something changed though.” She swirled her drink a bit. “I’m looking into them though.”

“You do your research.” He sighed and looked around again. He saw Tony stand up on the stairs then glass in hand. He knew something was coming and he decided to go find Bucky.

“Attention, attention. It’s now, oh, midnight. I know I used to have parties much longer, but it’s been six hours. I would like to be able to wake up tomorrow to see my little girl off for her field trip and my other kids all need some sleep. Especially the ones that played roulette.” He glanced at his kids then. “I thank you for this, but I would like you all to leave my house now. Downstairs is always open though.” He smiled as people started filing out.

Shuri and the panthers left rather quickly, like they wanted to leave. He noticed a few familiar faces with no names file into the elevator along with Grant and his father. Steve started walking for Bucky to stop him and pull him into his arms.

“What?” Steve looked up and wrapped his arms around him smiling up at him.

“Just wait.” He kissed his nose then and Steve giggled a bit before leaning against him.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to leave and only about twelve people were left. Tony and Pepper hadn’t moved and Steve looked around to see who was left. There was Natasha and Clint in the corner talking about something. Bruce was here, not sure if it was working or not, but his girlfriend was here. Betty was talking to Jane about something Steve couldn’t hear, though Thor wasn’t letting Jane get more than a foot away. 

“What are we doing?” Steve looked at Bucky, but it was Tony who answered. 

“I was asked to have you all here. Well, a certain few of you. The other half are just here for relationship reasons.” He smiled as he took another drink from the bar.

“Asked by who?” Thor looked at him and everyone followed suit. It wasn’t Tony who spoke up next though.

“From me.” A man with one eye, the other covered with a patch, walked in then and he looked scary at shit. He wore a long black coat and black shoes and clothes to match. He looked exmilitary to Steve and it wasn’t the something he wanted to deal with. He backed into Bucky and felt him wrap his arms around him.

“I need some help from you. I’ve been noticing some traits I need in my organization. I’m Fury, from Shield.” He stopped walking when he was beside the couch and looked at everyone. No one spoke up a bit too surprised to say anything.

“Why would we help you? We’re already in a group.” Clint walked over to him and sized him up. Steve was sure Clint could take him, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to see it happen. The man smiled and shook his head softly.

“I’m not interested in the gangs. We have bigger priorities. What I want is to let you know I will be in contact and I will be asking a favor of you soon.”

“I don’t think I want that.” Bucky looked at him with murder in his eyes, Steve knew that much. “I have some issues to be dealing with and I don’t want anything getting in my way.” He held Steve even closer the nad the guy laughed.

“Let me make myself clear. I will be asking a favor of Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve. Not you James.” The room fell silent then and Steve looked up at Bucky. No one knew his real name. Bucky was pissed.

“I think we should be heading out.” Steve spoke to everyone, but didn’t look away from Bucky. He tapped the side of his face and smiled at him. “Let’s go home.” Bucky looked down at him and nodded.

“I'll be in contact.” Fury looked at him as they walked out Natasha and Clint in tow. He turned to the others as the elevator door closed and Steve put all his attention on Bucky. 

“Baby, you okay?” Steve looked at him and saw a blank look. He had only seen it a few times and it scared him. “Bucky.” He held the edge of his jacket and watched him.

“Steve, be careful. Remember what happened last time.” Natasha was ready to grab him if something happened. Bucky had only hurt him once though and it was the first time this had happened.

It hadn’t happened until two months into him living with him. Bucky had been normal before, but something on tv set him off. Steve had thought it was the show, but they weren’t sure. Bucky had stopped talking to him and froze. Steve had hurried to go to him not hearing Natasha tell him no.

It took only a touch before Bucky threw him against the wall breaking his wrist. He hadn’t blamed Bucky, though he blamed himself enough for them both. It was something to do with the years of brainwashing, he was sure of it. It messed his mind up like the surgery messed Steve’s body up. They were some pair.

“Steve…” Bucky mumbled and he kissed him. It was gentle and barely held feeling, but it was something. He smiled into the kiss and leaned against him. It wouldn’t be long before he was back to normal and Steve didn’t mind waiting.

February 15

It took two hours.

Two hours of Steve constantly reassuring where Bucky was and who he was with. Thirty minutes alone to make him understand he wasn’t being used and another thirty to make him understand Steve hadn’t had him do anything. This was one of the easier days. Maybe Bucky’s medicine was helping?

"So, what are we going to do?" Steve was on his lap then petting his hair softly. Bucky had calmed down enough that they could talk. 

"I don't know. I have people watching them already."

"How's that going?" He felt Bucky reach for his phone and stopped petting his hair. He didn't seem to like it, but he'd manage. 

"Let's find out. Clint went over to get an update." He pulled Steve up against him and called putting it on speaker. 

"Hey, boss." Clint sounded annoyed and frustrated. 

"Something wrong?" Bucky robbed Steve's back then and kissed the top of his head. 

"The cops saw one of the guys. Luckily, I have Sam's number, but it's still damn annoying. Didn't have anyone watching for two hours. They're in there though. Got a new apartment." 

"Okay, just make sure to be careful." Bucky hung up then and kissed Steve. He rolled on top of him and Steve made a small noise as he hit the bed. 

"You really gonna make me forget about it all?" Bucky smiled then and kissed Steve again moving to his neck to softly suck on it. 

"Of course. Whatever you want tonight." He felt Bucky falter a bit and looked at him. 

"Anything?" Bucky's eyes were dilated, but Steve couldn't tell what he wanted. 

"Yeah." Steve wrapped his legs around him then and Bucky kissed him softly. 

"Let me mark you." It was just a whisper, but it made Steve almost jump up in surprise. 

"You really want that? That's permanent." He didn't actually expect Bucky to want that. He hadn't honestly expected him to want him forever. Bucky smiled and ran a hand through Steve's hair. 

"I do. How do you feel about it?" Bucky's hand ran through his hair and Steve couldn't think properly. Thr alcohol had worn off enough he could think, but he felt light headed and he loved it. He loved this.

"Green." Steve pulled him into a kiss and he wanted this. God, he wanted this. 

Bucky took his time undressing him and Steve in turn basically ripped off Bucky's clothes. He was pretty sure he actually heard a rip when taking it off. Bucky chuckled a bit as he did. 

"Someone's needy." His voice was teasing and Steve was so weak to it. He rested his hands in Bucky's hair and smiled nodding. 

"I'm always needy for you." He smiled and Bucky moved to kiss his neck kissing over his gland once before moving down to his chest then his stomach then his thighs. Steve was breathing heavy already and whimpered a bit as Bucky moved away. 

"I love you." He moved and pushed into Steve then. Steve gripped the pillow softly as his back arched at the pleasure. Bucky leaned back over Steve and kissed him. 

Steve grabbed his hair pulling it as Bucky started thrusting. He kissed Steve's neck sucking on it and moving to his chest leaving marks all the way down. Steve panted and moaned at the sensations given to him. 

Bucky made a primal like noise and spoke in some other language that Steve didn’t know, but honestly he could care less. He could feel the tightness in his core growing and he kissed Bucky sloppily hiding another moan.

“Color?” Bucky whispered it almost and Steve just nodded and tilted his head slightly. Bucky chuckled thought it sounded breathless with his pants and shook his head. “I asked for a color, baby boy.”

“What’s greener than green?” Steve had to focus to actually get words out, but he managed it luckily. Bucky got what he needed from Steve could tell because he basically attacked his neck sucking and kissing without mercy. The neighbors must have heard him. He couldn’t imagine them not with how loud he was moaning from the pleasure.

He felt himself coming as he could feel himself release and land on his stomach. He felt the bite then and he could have sworn he blacked out. He saw stars and held Bucky close like he wouldn’t live without him pressed against him and at that moment he honestly believed it. 

Bucky slowed as he came and Steve felt his knot tie them together. He didn’t mind it at all. He nuzzled Bucky’s chest and smiled wider than he had in years. He belonged to someone. He chose to belong to someone. 

“I love you baby.” Bucky kissed him then. “Until the end of the line.”

“Til the end of the line.” Steve smiled and soon fell asleep cuddled close to his alpha.


	9. Camp and Spiked Drinks

March 9

“Ugh! I don’t know what to get him!” Steve was in the fifth store of the day and just couldn’t find anything for Bucky. His birthday was in two days and he just couldn’t figure it out. They’d already been together officially for a year and he knew what Bucky liked, he just couldn’t find anything good enough.

“Doesn’t he like sci-fi a lot?” Peggy was looking through some stuff on the counter. Steve had invited her, Peter, and some lower grad bodyguard (though he knew three more were behind them somewhere.) Bucky insisted on upping the watch when they found out Hydra was out and about again.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need anymore books.” He sighed and looked around. “Wait, books!” He moved around the display he was looking at to try and find any journals. He managed to find a section and grinned.

“Books? Really?” Peter followed, though got distracted by a spider statue- admittedly a very cool spider statue. 

“Yeah, he writes a bit. He let me read some the other day and it’s pretty good. He says he likes having paper though and I figured why not get him a journal.” He was thumbing through the selection when he pulled out a leather covered book with a wolf burned into it. He showed it off proudly to the two.

“A wolf?” Peggy looked over tilting her head a bit. Steve nodded slowly taking it and the statue Peter was looking at to the counter. He pulled his credit card- Bucky had gotten one with his name on it only a month after they put away Hydra- and quickly paid before Peter could say no. 

“Yeah, he likes them. I mean he liked white wolves better, but can’t really get that with leather ya’ know.” He shrugged and walked out of the store to head to his next location. The sex shop.

“I can’t believe we’re here.” Peggy was blushing a bit and shook her head. “Angie recently talked about getting into this kinda stuff.” She ran her hand over one of the whips and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. They had started dating around Valentine’s Day, which is also when Peggy decided to move back to the city.

“Do it. It’s fun as hell and better than therapy. Not that I don’t mind the therapy.” Steve was looking through the toys until he found what he was looking for. “Here they are.” He smiled as he found the ‘male omega’ section and quickly grabbed a few things.

“Do you really need us for this?” Peter looked over his shoulder at his selection of things and seemed a bit bored. Steve laughed a bit and hurried to the counter to check out. “Dude, that’s three hundred bucks on sex!” 

“Yeah, we’ve spent more.” Steve smirked then and grabbed his bags to give them to the guard. “Could you have one of the others take these to the car? We’re going to get some food.” He smiled as he did what he had asked.

“Do they have names?” Peggy watched as the guard handed the bags off and started walking back. “I never heard a name.”

“I think his name is Danny and the bigger one is Luke. He’ll be the one taking the bags though.” He shrugged and walked out of the mall. “So, where to?” He spun around to face the others and smiled happily.

He’d been happier lately. The mating had made him just feel complete and it helped both Bucky and himself. They could help each other out with their attacks faster and they felt like they were just meant to be. Others noticed too and it just made Steve really happy. He hadn’t gotten this kinda thing before.

“Maybe we could just go home for the day? You’re still staying at my house right?” Peggy was checking something on her phone for something, but looked up in time to stop before the street.

“Yeah, Bucky’s having our house cleaned and I’m not allowed to be by the dust. He said he’d pay for a hotel, but I figured we could have some fun and not spend money.” He shrugged as he walked to the car. 

“Funny how you’ll spend money when you think Bucky will be happy, but not when you could benefit.” Peter snorted as Steve swatted at him. He stuck his tongue out and ran to the car, while Steve just kept his slower pace. He didn’t really feel like triggering any asthma attack with the heat in the air.

“We’ll head over then and maybe get a pizza? Stop and get some movies?” She smiled and showed her screen then. It showed some stupid movie about their favorite superheroes after dark. It was obviously a ploy to get horny omegas to watch the action movies that alphas loved (even though omegas could like action too.) It was so stupid.

“I’m in.” Steve smiled and got in the car having missed the waiting time for them to check for any issues or tickering in the car.

 

“God damn, that man is hot.” Angie was curled up to Peggy and was fanning herself jokingly. Peggy and Steve laughed as they watched the movie, Peter having gone home long before. Steve liked the bad boy in the group, which Peggy insisted was his type. 

“I know, but look at those scars.” Steve was watching the shirtless bad boy doing some kind of stretch that Steve was sure wasn’t really helping him do anything. It sure showed his muscles though.

“Dude, really?” Peggy looked at him and shook her head. “Wait, how many scars does Bucky have?” 

“Just enough.” Steve smiled and stretched out on the couch. “I’m hungry.” He felt his stomach grumble a bit and the two girls agreed. 

“Yeah. Wanna get the regular thing?” Angie grabbed her phone and started typing her password in. She had some kind of card that saved her points when they bought pizza, which honestly added up pretty quickly with their nights together. 

“Of course.” Peggy smiled and hopped up grabbing something from her kitchen. She came back with some vodka and soda. “And our regular drinks.” She smiled and sat them on the table.

They quickly ordered and got to the drinks. Steve had slowly let himself drink more and more without Bucky around. He actually started trusting the people around him enough. His therapist had told him it would happen, though she was pretty happy to hear it was happening so soon.

“This stuff is strong.” Angie was swaying a bit and grinning like a goof. Steve was lightheaded already and it was only the first cup. He nodded and looked at the drink. He never got this drunk so fast, but he also usually ate something before.

“Probably no food.” He made a motion with his hand that made him spill some of the drink onto the carpet. “Oh shit.” He stood up to grab a napkin and found it a bit hard to find his footing. He frowned and leaned on the couch. “Jeez, where did you get this stuff?” 

“Some new store. Called Strike.” Peggy looked at him and she seemed off. He wasn’t sure why, but he got a knot in his stomach at the name. “Why?”

“I don’t feel so good.” He tried to shake it off. He had just gotten drunk too fast right? He knew something about that name. He just knew it meant something.

Ding.

“Oh the pizza here’s!” Angie got up to get the pizza to not come back. Steve didn’t know if it had been three seconds or three minutes, but he was worried. He should check right? Everything was fuzzy.

“Steve?” Peggy called to him as he walked to the front door. Something was wrong he just knew it. The door was open and he got a familiar scent, but he couldn’t remember. He knew something was wrong though.

“Peggy, call someone.” He struggled to talk and fell to his knees. She got her phone out and dialed, though he wasn’t sure if it went through or who was even on the other end. He managed to scramble up and grab his phone to see someone in the doorway.

“Brock?” Peggy was backing up to the backdoor now and Steve wasn’t far behind. Brock smiled and stalked towards them. Peggy’s hand was on the door and she yanked it open to take off, though a bit sloppily.

Steve ran the opposite way as her thankful she didn’t have a fence blocking them from the small wooded area outside her yard. It was only a few yards deep and on the other side was a street. They could get help if they made it.

Alphas were more athletic though, but maybe one of them could make it. Steve managed to find his way on the other side whatever drug in his system starting to wear off- he blamed the years of drug use from the Red Room. 

“Help!” Steve screamed as he saw the road and kept running when he heard a twig break behind him. He took off down the road hoping Peggy got away and trying to unlock his phone. He was shaking too much and dropped it when he felt Brock pull him towards him. He turned and looked up at him.

“You honestly thought you’d get away?” Brock was laughing as he pulled him away. Steve didn’t have a choice, but to go with him. He saw a van coming then and maybe just maybe it would be someone to help. He wasn’t that lucky though.

Brock threw him in and he saw Angie and Peggy in the car, though they weren't conscious. Steve could see blood on the side of Peggy’s head and went to check on her. He was shaking and he just wanted Bucky and to be home. 

“Didn’t expect to see us?” Rollins was driving and Rumlow was smiling at Steve as he turned to look at him. “I told you when you first joined to never cross us and you did. Now, you’re going to see what Hydra can really do.”

“Hydra’s done. They made sure of it.” Steve wasn’t going to go down without a fight… or a little snark at least.

“You’re even more of an idiot then if you really think that. You let them go and live their lives and you honestly though not one would stay loyal? Pathetic. People loved my dad and you’re going to find out just how much.” 

Steve felt a sharp pain on the side of his head before everything went black.

 

He woke up to feel his arms tied to his back, though when he tried to look he found he couldn’t see anything. He struggled to get free, but only managed to pull the rope on his wrists painfully tight. He was breathing a bit heavy and he tried to calm down a bit.

“Hello?” Steve called out. Maybe he could get something from that. It echoed ever so slightly, just enough he knew he was in a somewhat big area. He also heard other people shifting and tried again to get free.

“Steve? Is that you?” The british accent gave Peggy away even from how far and hollow it sounded to Steve. She seemed to be on the other end of whatever they were in. He felt a pump and hopped up to slam into the side of the truck. He was in a truck. A big truck.

“Oh thank god. I thought the pizza guy only took me.” Angie spoke up next and she was a bit closer, though not by much.

“Seems, they wanted a few people actually.” Was that Lorna? Steve was sure it was Lorna.

“Who else did they take?” Steve rubbed his face on his shoulder to lift the cloth from his eyes and looked around as his eyes adjusted. “Fuck.” He saw at least fifteen other people tied up, though not all of them were awake. At least, not all of them were actively moving. 

He could tell who most of them were: Angie, Peggy and Lorna were scattered among them of course. He also saw Blink, Darcy, Dottie and a few others he didn’t quite remember. He had stopped talking to a lot of the omegas and other members after Hydra was broken up.

“Where are we going?” Steve looked at the man standing, though he couldn’t see who it was. He knew they were working for the boys though and could tell they were a beta. The man smiled and tilted his head to walk over too easily for Steve’s liking on the bumpy truck.

“You would know if you looked outside.” He squatted in front of him and smiled tilting his head. “Remember Lehigh?” Steve’s felt his gut drop at the name and backed away as much as he could. “I guess you do huh?”

“No…” Steve shook his head and couldn’t breathe. He wanted Bucky. He wanted to go home. He wanted anything but this. Anything.

The truck started slowing then and his panic picked up tenfold. The door opened and he looked away from the sudden light. He felt a pull on his hands and saw some guy he hadn’t seen before pulling on a rope connected to it. 

“Get them into the warehouse now. I’m sure he’ll want to see what kind of material he has to work with.” Rumlow yelled from somewhere Steve couldn’t see and he was soon yanked out of the truck and onto the ground. He barely got up before he was pulled forward again and he struggled to keep up with the others being dragged.

The warehouse looked the same, though a few new machines were hooked up. They were taken to the corner of the room and told to stay. Omegas had to listen to alphas. He tried to move. He tried his damn hardest to move, but he was told to stay.

The girls piled in and didn’t move unless told to. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, though the clock said it had only been one. The people were scattered around the room doing various things. Rumlow and Rollins opted to watch the girls- mostly Steve- as they panicked more and more as time went on.

Finally, finally, they walked over to them. Steve, in the front, was the first one they reached. Rollins didn’t waste any time to punch him. Steve landed hard on the ground and could taste the blood forming in his mouth, though not much.

“You killed my father just to save these omegas? These worthless omegas! They’ve only ever been good for a quickie and you honestly risked your life for them?” Rollins leaned down to Steve pulling him up by his hair. Steve whimpered despite himself and looked up at him. “You’re not going to save anyone.” He dropped him then and Rumlow spoke up.

“Zola wants experiments. Hydra is dead. Leviathan is going to replace it. We are going to replace it.” He grinned as he spoke and Steve fucking hated it.

It took an hour before all of them were seen and only Steve was left. He couldn’t talk to the girls. He had been told to sit and not move. He didn’t move and watched as they set up the machine that nearly killed him years ago. He felt the need to shake, but even that was moving in his mind. He couldn’t even do that.

“Time for the boy.” He heard the voice and he knew who it was. Rumlow and Rollins grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the room they had taken the others. He was put into a chair and they stood on either side of him. 

Zola was sitting in the corner looking through some papers and walked over then. He had plenty of samples on his desk now and was reading what looked like a medical file. Steve had seen plenty over the past year.

“They put you on medication I see. Heat regulator, blood pressure, inhaler, bio-regulator- oh that one’s an implant. This alpha seems to really like his new toy.” He smiled then and looked up.

“I’m not Bucky’s toy. I’m his mate.” Steve looked up at him as he sat in the chair too afraid to try and get out. He wouldn’t make it to the door and he knew that.

“Oh, well that’s going to be a fun thing to experiment with then.” Zola wrote something on his paper. “First, I’m going to have to get that stupid implant out of you so I can keep going with the project. You know you never did finish it.” 

“I don’t want to. I didn’t want to back then either.”

“So you chose the sex work. Yes, I remember. I was very disappointed.” Zola sighed as he set the paper down and got a needle out to take Steve’s arm. He easily found the vein and started taking blood.

“Why are you doing this? Why not just kill me?” Steve hated needles. He just fucking hated it. He hated this.

“Because, that’s not enough. You saved them. That’s why you did it right?” Rumlow leaned down closer to Steve then. “I’m going to make sure you know you were the cause for all of their deaths before you even get close to dead.” 

That was it. Steve hadn’t even thought of them actually wanting to kill the girls. Maybe Lorna, but the others didn’t know anything. But he had done it to save them. That was what the boys thought and it was true. He wanted more for them. The last one of them had just gotten out of rehab and was starting a new job. She had been there two weeks and now it was ruined. He had ruined them. 

He was weak from the blood loss when Zola was done and they took him to the other girls. He couldn’t believe it. Maybe Bucky would find them before anything happened. Maybe. It was his fault though. 

He felt tears roll down his cheeks as all the girls were curled up or trying to figure out just what was wrong. This was because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting a chapter a week from now on!


End file.
